Makorra drabbles - oneshots
by deadspacegal
Summary: Just a bunch of makorra drabbles and oneshots I've done over the years. Some fics are rated M and some arent, ones that are have M in the chapter title
1. Safeguard

**Safeguard:** _Mako has nightmares about Korra getting attacked in book 3  
__  
_*_ * *__  
_

He woke with a start, his heart pounded and ached inside his chest. He couldn't escape the nightmares, they haunted him every time he closed his eyes, and took every ounce of energy straight out of his body. Sweat dripped down his temples, and he pushed his legs off the bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He felt stuck, claustrophobic. His tank top wrapped tightly around his body, he tugged at it. Since the Red Lotus attacked, he couldn't sleep. Memories of Korra flung over Ghazan's shoulder, her head flopping side to side with no control… how her body was weak and motionless.

His stomach flopped, the dreams are too real. Way too real.

Pushing off the bed, he quickly made his way down the hall, skidding to a halt in front of the Avatar's room and pushed it open. The lights were off and there was a small mound under the covers. Quietly, Mako made his way over - and just before he could look at the face - the body shifted and the blankets fell away, revealing a half-asleep Korra. She laid on her stomach, her hair was tangled over her head, and Mako reached a hand over and lightly fixed it.

"Mako?" Korra groaned, shifting again to sit up, the bed creaking under her weight. "What are you doing?"

He stood there awkwardly, not wanting to tell her about the nightmares. "Nothing. I, uh, thought I heard something." he turned and started heading back to the door. "Sorry to wake you."

"Wait," Korra said, pushing fallen hair out of her face. Mako couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful. Her bright blue eyes, her dark mocha skin. One strap of her white sleeping tank top hung limply off her shoulder, and he remembered when his hands used to run down the slope of her arms, and how he used to trace her collarbone with the tip of his finger, how her hands curled around his so naturally.

He blinked and looked away.

"This is the third time this week you've come in here to check on me," She stated. "What's really going on?"

Mako's throat went tight, his knuckles white on the door handle. He couldn't tell her. What would she think? That he's some paranoid puppy? That thoughts flood his mind of what could happen to her when he's not there? She was the Avatar, she could handle herself. The last thing she needed was someone constantly anxious around her, causing her to be unbalanced.

"Mako?"

He sighed and turned to face her, she always was able to pull down his barriers. "It's nightmares. I keep thinking of the attack, and how if Bolin didn't wake up, you would've been taken."

Her eyes softened as he spoke.

"I keep dreaming that they get away… and that I lose you."

She swallowed, not saying anything. The air was thick, and all he wanted to do was go back to his room, and to escape the power of her stare.

The bed shifted again, and he looked at her, noticing how she now sat on the edge of the mattress. "Come here."

His heart twisted. "Korra… I don't know if -,"

"Look, I know what happened. It was spontaneous, and I know that anything could happen again. But hey, look at me. Mako, I'm right here, and I'm fine. You're fine. Everyone is okay. They didn't win."

The muscles in his neck tensed. "But they could've! If we didn't wake up, if we didn't -,"

She shook her head. "Mako, stop."

He did.

"Listen to me, you're going to stress yourself out thinking like that," her voice was tired, and he was suddenly swamped with guilt for waking her yet again. "You need to relax. They're not here right now, and right now, I'm alive and exhausted and you're alive and exhausted. Listen, if it will make you feel any better, I know a way you can keep a closer watch on me. There is a perfectly good mattress right here, so just come lay down and sleep."

He pointed to the door, "But I have -,"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. But yours is probably cold by now. And I know you, you'll go back there and just keep thinking, making yourself more uncomfortable. At least here, you know I'm safe."

He hesitated slightly, before finally making his way over to her. She pulled the blankets back to let him in, and once he laid down, she pulled them back up over both of them. He was tense and still, laying flat on his back, arms pressed to his sides.

"You're not relaxing," Korra's voice came from beside him.

He exhaled and tried to let the tension out of his muscles, but was unsuccessful. "Maybe I should just -," he was cut short by the feeling of her body curl into his side. Her head propped up to rest on his chest, and he could feel one of her hands rest on his stomach, her hair tickled his neck.

"See? I'm fine. Now go to sleep."

Her body heat spread into him, and he slowly eased up, feeling himself sink gently into the mattress. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled in closer, one of her legs snaking around his. He closed his eyes, his grip tight on her, and tried to let sleep come. But after a few moments, thoughts crept back into his mind and before he knew it, he was tense again, and his fingers were digging into her side.

"Ouch, that hurts," she said, wiggling under his hand.

He let go, "Sorry."

She turned her face up to look at him. "Nothing is going to happen, Mako."

Instinctively, his hand went to her head, his fingers sliding through her hair. She leaned into his touch and rested against him again, her pointer finger drawing small shapes on his stomach, trying to distract him. "You know, I quite like this side of you," she said and smiled. "It's amusing to watch."

He shoved her gently, and she chuckled. At the sound of her laughter a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"This brings back memories," she whispered after a moment. Mako agreed, holding her like this again, made the six months of their relationship come flooding back. He missed it. He missed her.

"Yeah," he agreed, closing his eyes once more as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

The quietness expanded, and he thought she was asleep, but the quickness in her heart beat told him otherwise. "Mako?"

"Yeah?"

Her mouth went dry, "You know I still love you, right?"

His hand stilled and he forgot to breathe. "I know," he said. "And I still love you too."

The silence of the night took over, and he heard her sigh, then gentle snores came from her mouth. His arm went around her protectively, and he finally relaxed into peaceful sleep, knowing that with her in his arms, everything is destined to be just fine.


	2. Remembrances

**MAKORRA /WU - FANFIC**

**Title: **Remembrances (hehe)  
**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _1,088_  
**Song:** _Turn You — In This Moment_  
**A/N:** _For mako-of-steel's headcannon/post here._ _I haven't written in a while, so sorry if Im a little rusty. __It's kinda crap too haha.__ Hope you like it!  
-_

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you dated the Avatar!" Wu exclaimed, waving his hands around in the air. "How could you not? Tell me everything."

Mako sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, Mako! I gotta know!"

Mako closed his eyes, and then took a moment to pull the helmet off his head. He wasn't sure where to start, if he should even start anywhere. What happened between him and Korra he had tried hard to forget. The good times he cherished, but the bad ones were always burning in his mind, seeming to consume his every thought.

Suddenly he felt tired. "There's nothing to know. We got together after Amon was defeated, dated for 6 months, then broke up after Harmonic Convergence. What else is there to tell?"

Wu frowned. "The details, Mako... the details. What's she like? What was your first date? Is she a good kisser? Did you... y'know," He winked and instantly heat flooded to Mako's face and he sputtered.

"W-what? No! No, we never... I mean, maybe... we, uh, we tried _some_ things... and, well... we – wait, why would you need to know that? That's none of your business."

Wu smiled and leaned forward, amused by Mako's discomfort. "Must have been some_ thing_, if it makes you get this flustered."

Mako tried to hide his embarrassment and placed his hand on his face. This was definitely a conversation he did _not_ want to have with the now King. "Wu." he warned.

"Okay, okay," Wu said, placing his hands up. "But, really, what was she like? She seems like she would be extremely hard to get to know."

Mako felt his chest swell at the memory. Korra certainly wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but once you were able to get passed her guards, she was incredible. "She's... amazing." Mako started, his feelings suddenly coming back to the surface. "Being the Avatar is hard, and one of her coping mechanisms is to put on a brave face. But behind that, she's just... Korra. She's loyal, and strong. She's one of the most caring people I've ever met." It was true. He remembered the time when they sat up against Naga before the fight against Amon. How he had opened up to her. How he had finally told her how he felt, or at least tried to. It was the beginning to everything.

"But when we were together, we always seemed to butt heads. It was hard with both our jobs. She was always away doing her Avatar duties and meetings, and I was always busy with cases, so we never saw each other as much as we liked. It slowly built up tension in the relationship." He sighed. He always wished he was able to go back and redo it, and maybe travel with her, or at least go on a few of the shorter trips. How he had wished he didn't have to stay late at the station while she was at the apartment after a long day, stressed to the hilt, alone. They both always put their jobs before each other.

"And eventually it just... fell apart. But a single day hasn't gone by when I haven't regretted letting her go. I made a mistake, Wu. She was the best thing to ever happen to me, and I just... let her walk away." His chest ached at saying it out loud. "I shouldn't have let her walk away. I should have tried harder, I should have went after her."

Wu noticed Mako's eyes squeeze shut and he awkwardly reached out and patted the firebender's shoulder. "Mako..."

"But do you want to know the worst part of it all?" Mako continued, but then hesitated. The silence in the room seemed to drag out until slowly Mako slid his hand into his pant pocket. What he pulled out made Wu raise an eyebrow.

It was a necklace.

He wasn't exactly sure what meaning it had, but it was a soft red material band with clips at the end, and a small delicate, carved stone was placed on the front. Even though he wasn't into jewelry, Wu had to admit that it was stunning.

"Does this... mean something?" Wu asked.

Mako swallowed, his fingers clamping around it. "It's a betrothal necklace. In the Water Tribe the man usually proposes with one of these, rather then a ring. He has to make it."

Wu felt his eyes bulge, and suddenly everything clicked. "You were going to _propose_ to her? As in _marriage?_"

Mako nodded once. "I was. But then everything just seemed to go downhill and then she left after the fight with the Red Lotus... well, three years went by. It was a silly idea anyways, we were too young."

Moving closer, Wu placed his hands on Mako's shoulders and Mako looked up, surprised. "Mako, if there's one thing I know, it's that love doesn't have an age restriction. If you truly love her then it shouldn't matter."

Mako was silent for a moment.

"You do still love her, yes?"

Mako opened his mouth, ready to deny to make an excuse, but he couldn't. In truth he did still love her. He never stopped. Even after three years, he couldn't shake the dropping feeling his stomach got when he looked at her, or the warmness in his chest whenever she smiled. It was impossible to navigate around. "Yes," he said simply. "Yes, I do."

"Then what are you waiting for? You're not young now! And if my observation skills are correct, it seems she still loves you too. And she's back now! So how perfect is that?" he said before grinning. "If you really and honestly still care about her, you shouldn't be hesitating. Just hold your chin out there! Try not to stutter, and just do it!"

Mako couldn't believe it, but he smiled. He never would have thought that Wu would have actually helped. He was... well... Wu. What else was there to say?

Standing up, Mako took a deep breath in. His fingers tingled, and he felt his heart hammer inside his chest. There was no possible way to prepare yourself for this kind of thing, and he wasn't sure if he would actually be able to do it... but he straightened up, trying his best not to look nervous. "Thanks, Wu."

Wu looked down at the necklace in his bodyguards hand one last time before nudging him on the shoulder, "Go get her."


	3. Bare (M?)

**MAKORRA FIC**

Title: Bare  
Pairing: Makorra  
Words: 876  
Songs: Human - Cher Lloyd  
A/N: Mako seeing Korra naked for the first time… mwahaha. Sorry if it's a little rushed… and the ending kinda sucks. But hope you like it!  
* * *

They were entwined on his bed. That was the best way to describe the way their legs wove together on top of the sheets. Her hands made their way under his shirt to grip at his hipbones while one of his held her head and the other was pressed to the mattress to keep his balance. His mouth covered hers completely, and he kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing together naturally – Korra returned the same fierceness.

Her hands roamed over his stomach, her nails gently razing as she went, and Mako felt himself shiver. He loved the way her hands felt, so soft yet so strong, and how they always seemed to be able to touch him gently, instead of with the toughness she used to bend.

Mako felt her smile into his mouth, and he pulled his hands through her hair, letting it spill out in a chestnut halo around her head. He moved a single hand down to her waist to pull her closer when she stopped suddenly and pulled back.

"What is it?" He asked, some concern to his voice, afraid he did something wrong.

Korra looked up into his face with such intensity he almost had to look away. She licked her lips. "Get up."

"What?"

She pushed a hand against his chest, "Get off me for a second."

He moved instantly and sat on the bed while she stood up. Unease was written all over his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," She said, standing in front of him looking down at herself. A slight pinkness ran across her cheeks and Mako raised a brow. Whatever she was thinking about made her blush. "I want to show you something."

He cleared his throat, his voice still a bit tight with desire. "Okay, what is it?"

Korra looked at him a little longer before reaching down to undo the tie in her pelt, not once breaking eye contact. It fell to the floor with a small _drop. _Something inside Mako's stomach made him nervous, and made his heart beat a little faster when she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her bare, tight stomach. She tossed her shirt to the side, far enough away that she couldn't cower away and put it back on. She wanted him to see _her. _All of her. In nothing but who she is, nothing more, nothing less. She couldn't see his face, because she had finally looked away, the blush even more vibrant on her dark skin. Her baggy sweats were the next thing to go, and before she knew it, she stood in front of him in nothing but her wrappings.

She heard Mako inhale deeply and moved her eyes to look at him, a bit anxious. This was the first time she had been so bare in front of anyone... but still, it wasn't enough.  
She reached to her chest bindings, but hesitated.

"Korra..."

She looked at him instantly, "Yes?"

He could tell from the tightness in her muscles that she was nervous, and that made his heart sink. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable but at the same time, he wanted to see her. The way her torso sloped into her hips, was almost too much. Her long, muscular legs, bare. He wanted to touch her, to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. It looked flawless.

"You don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable."

Part of her relaxed, but she forced herself not to stop. "It's okay," she smiled at him gently. "I want to do this."

All he could do was nod.

Moving her fingers, she undid the first section of her wrap, and soon, it all came undone, and she was exposed. All her bindings were gone, and she stood before him in just her skin.

"Wow..." Mako said from his spot on the bed. "You're -,"

Korra looked at him again, "What?"

Standing up, he moved closer to her, his hand coming out to smooth down her arm, while he looked her over. She was gorgeous. Her mocha skin pulled over her muscles perfectly, and she was the exact definition of an angel. Her hair flowed down her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes were full of love for him. Moving slowly, trying to drag this moment out as long as he could, he slid his hand along her skin, relishing in the numbing feeling in his fingers at the feel of her. He moved down her side, his fingers skimming over the curve of her breast, making her shiver, to her waist to rest on her hip.

He pressed a kiss to her mouth, and held it there, pulling a small moan out of her throat. He smiled down at her face before gently saying, "You're so beautiful."

A smile tugged at her lips and she let out a small nervous bubble of laughter, moving up to kiss him again. He wound his arms around her and fell backwards on the bed, pulling her down with him. Once again, their duties, and the world drained away into nothing, and it was just them. Nothing else mattered but them.

And Mako couldn't have been happier.


	4. First Beloved (M)

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _939_  
**Song****_: _**_Do What U Want - Lady Gaga_  
**A/N:** _**SMUT!**__ Or attempted smut, haha. This is for deesky. Korra's first time. Thanks for making me try to write it, this is my first attempt at "sexual writing" sooo…. yeah, hope you like it! =D Sorry if it's a bit rushed and if it's repetitive… I tried._

_—_

Their kisses were rushed, and their clothes were scattered all over the floor. Bodies pressed and slid together and moved in synchronization. It was like heaven, until she felt the pinch in her core, and instinctively her legs tightened around him.

She hissed gently, and her nails clawed into his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked, stopping his actions to cup her cheek in his hand and look at her. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain.

Her face pinched together and she nodded, exhaling in a rush. "Yeah. Just… adapting." She took a few more seconds to breathe before she nodded to Mako, telling him she was okay.

His hand brushed through her hair soothingly as he continued to push in gently, leaning down to press a light kiss to her mouth. She accepted it in a heartbeat, kissing him back. Soon, he was all the way in, and he held still, allowing her to adjust to the new feeling. He felt her walls clench around him, and moments later he felt and saw her muscles relax.

Korra smiled up at him and gently laughed. "I'm alright now."

He chuckled. "Yeah?"

She reached up and wrapped her hands around his head, pulling his face back down to hers, and kissed him hard on the mouth, making a groan echo in the back of his throat. "Yeah," she said before swinging her legs up to lock around his waist, causing him to press even closer. Instantly catching on, he rocked his hips, his skin sliding against hers. His hands roamed down her body, around her shoulders, over her breasts, and down her stomach, making her wiggle beneath him.

It was an odd feeling. The feeling of being so close to someone in such a physical way, and yet, not having it be physical enough. She wanted to crawl inside him, and become one body. One soul. She wanted to be so close to him in a way that she had never wanted to before. It was terrifying as much as it was compelling.

Her hips raised up to meet his, and in a matter of seconds, what was slow and passionate, turned into hot wild fire. Her body burned with desire as she grabbed at him, his hair, his shoulders, back, hips, anything that her hands could touch, she reached for. She needed to feel him, needed to know he was solid above her and wouldn't just float away like a dream. Korra felt his hands slide down the small of her back to her rear, using his grip to pull her closer. She didn't know if it was possible to be any more close, their bodies pressed together in a tight line, and it was hard to breathe.

Breaking away, Mako leaned down to press hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping to suck gently at the sensitive section in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He continued his rapid movements, his hips bumping hers each time he entered. His kisses never stopped, and soon his lips were on her chest, his hand coming up to cup one of her breasts gently in his palm. She gasped at the sudden sensation and arched her back off the mattress, pushing up to meet his mouth. She had heard many stories of what to expect on your first experience, but nothing compared to the actual thing. No stories, no teachings, no nothing could have prepared her for how good this felt. Her fingers wove into his hair, trying to keep him as close as she could.

Mako released his lips from her and continued to kiss down her body, kissing along the centre of her torso, down to her navel. Her body shivered, small goosebumps rising where his touch used to be as she shuddered in anticipation, waiting. Her legs got pushed apart, and soon she felt him _there. _His mouth was _there, _and she was swarmed with so many emotions all she could do was curl her fists into the sheets, her toes curled too. Korra felt her body becoming lighter and lighter, and all she wanted to do was float. Float with him in the clouds.

Slowly, he kissed back up her hips, back up her stomach and chest before, once again, finding her mouth. Her tongue pushed past his lips, and soon found his in the darkness. The next moments were a blur, desire overflowed and passion exploded, and next thing Korra knew, she was panting and Mako was lying on top of her, his weight a welcoming pressure. Her mocha skin was slick with sweat and she couldn't help but giggle, her face burning.

Mako rolled to the side and she turned her face to look at him. "You certainly know quite a lot for someone with no experience."

He laughed, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to his chest. She felt his heartbeat in her ear. "Im guessing that means you enjoyed it."

Korra kissed his chin, "Did you?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

She shoved his chest and he laughed, kissing her forehead. "Jerk," she huffed.

Mako found her hands and twined their fingers, "It was amazing," he said, then yawned. "You were amazing."

"Tired?" She frowned.

His eyes opened to look at her. "Aren't you?"

Once he spoke, he knew he said the wrong thing. Her eyes clouded over, a deep passion filling them full. She slowly crawled on top of him, straddling his bare hips.

She smiled seductively. "Not even close."

His heart hammered. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Scars

**Pairing: **_Makorra_  
**Words:** _604_  
**Song:** _It Has Begun - Starset_  
**A/N:** _This is for __**nuktuk**__, for coming up with the beautiful idea. Just gonna have to read it haha_,_ takes place in book 3_

_* * *  
_

Their kisses were heated, lips smashing together with tongue and teeth. At first they didn't know what was happening, but Korra had caught herself sneaking into Mako's private room in the Earth Kingdom. It had been almost a month since their break up, and they were both burning with lonely, contained desire. They needed to release the heat.

Kissing the corner of Korra's mouth, Mako's hands slid along her hips, roughly gripping her pelt to pull her closer. A small gasp came from her throat, and that fuelled the flame in Mako's chest even more. Breaking away from her lips slightly, he pressed scorching kisses all down her neck, stopping to nip at her collarbone, making her groan. Her hands came up to curl into his hair and pressed his face closer to her skin. Their bodies had gone numb against each other, fully submersed in only the pleasure.

Korra pulled his face back up to hers, her mouth demanding, her teeth pulling on his lower lip. Movements became urgent as they gripped at each other, Korra easily tugging Mako free from his jacket, leaving him in his tank top and pants. He clutched at her as well, quickly undoing the knot in her pelt and letting it fall to the ground in a heap. They both breathed heavily as their skin slid over each others, hands touching, breathing mingling.

Without thinking, Mako pushed his hands under her shirt to grab her waist. At the contact, Korra pulled back and pulled her shirt down, making his hands let her go. Neither of them made a sound for a moments, the only noise being their panting breaths.

"Korra… I - I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that… I -," Mako started, his voice slightly wobbly.

"No, no… It's not that. It's not your fault," She said as she awkwardly tugged at her shirt, almost like it was too tight.

"Then what's wrong?"

She bit her lip before looking at him, her eyes uneasy. "When Vaatu fused with me during Harmonic Convergence… he left a scar."

Mako's bros furrowed. "What kind of scar?"

She shifted nervously but didn't speak.

Mako frowned and stepped closer to her, his hands reaching out to soothe down her arms. "Korra, it's okay. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

She sighed. "I do want to tell you, I'm just self-conscious about it."

"Where is it?"

Kora pulled at her shirt again. "My back."

Suddenly Mako was extremely curious, yet a bit anxious. "Can I see it?"

She frowned slight, but eventually nodded and slowly spun around. Mako was gentle as his hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. What he saw, was not what he was expecting. He was expecting something deep and painful, something bruised and beaten… but what he got was something beautiful, elegant and insanely big. Blue lines swirled around the Avatar's tan skin, curling around her sides and dipping around her shoulder-blades, using her whole back as a canvas.

A few minutes passed, and Mako said nothing and made no movements, causing Korra to get antsy.

"Mako?"

He breathed out. "It's beautiful." After he spoke he could almost feel Korra's tension just seep out through her toes. His hand came up and stroked down her spine, causing her to shiver. He traced some of the lines before leaning down and kissing along them, small pecks up her back and shoulders. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, tilting her head to the side as he moved along her shoulder to the back of her neck, never stopping his kisses.

He spun her around to face him and couldn't help but smile. She stood about a foot away, and her mocha skin glowed in the slight sunlight, her chestnut hair flowing down her shoulders. She looked like an angel.

Without another word, he kissed her softly, his lips molding against hers perfectly. They didn't move for another few heartbeats, just stayed close, locked in each other's arms, lips together, and felt their old scars molding into something worth cherishing.


	6. I'll Stay

Pairing: Makorra  
Words: 739  
Song: Im With You - Avril Lavigne  
A/N: Korra chops her hair and Mako catches

—

She hadn't been out of her room in weeks, and Mako couldn't contain his worry any longer. Korra didn't eat, he knew she couldn't sleep, she just kept herself locked up… sometimes he could see her looking out the window. But she was always alone, with dark bags under her eyes that slowly pulled the life out of her natural blue ones.

He made his way down the hall, and stood out front of her room, unsure if he should knock. He hadn't been around as much as he wished he could. Work had been weighing him down, but also it hurt seeing Korra this way, it broke his heart watching her cry, watching her wheel herself around, helpless.

Suddenly he heard frustrated yells from in her room, and he didn't even hesitate to burst in. She sat in her wheelchair by the window, tears burning her eyes as she roughly yaked scissors through her dark hair, chopping off whatever she could reach.

"Korra!" Mako went to her side and caught her wrists, stopping her next rash movement.

She tried to jerk her arm away, but failed. "Let go of me!" Korra said as tears streaked her cheeks. Her strength to fight against him was weak, and he looked into her eyes, seeing pure exhaustion written all over her face. Her body shook slightly, and she dropped the scissors into her lap.

Mako grabbed them and put them onto the side table. When he turned back to her, he noticed her new, badly chopped haircut, her long, silk, chestnut hair now uneven and limp on her head.

What was she doing?

He kneeled down in front of her chair, "Korra, hey. What's going on?"

She didn't say anything, just kept looking at the floor, her mouth and eyes closed. Her face was pale.

"Korra please, you need to get out of this room, go down to the water and relax. You're doing more harm to yourself locked up in here alone."

He waited for her to say something, but when he knew she wouldn't he sighed and looked back at her hair. He'd always loved her hair, how it flowed down her shoulders when let loose, or how it would splay out like a halo on the pillow while she slept… how he could run his fingers through it like it was the most natural thing in world… And now it was a tangled, disoriented mess. His heart nearly broke.

Cautiously, he reached a hand out, tucking an uneven piece of hair behind her ear. She didn't move.

Suddenly he had an idea and turned to pick up the scissors. He was no hairdresser, but maybe he could touch up her mistakes.

He looked at her watching him, and wiggled the scissors, "Um… do you mind if I…?"

Korra gently shook her head, and Mako walked behind her chair. The back of her head wasn't nearly as uneven as the front, since it was harder to reach, so evening it out was easy. He pulled some strands up and trimmed them gently.

They were in silence, only sounds being the snipping and smooth inhales and exhales of their breathing. Minutes went by, and soon he cut the last piece, then softly pulled a hairbrush through it. It felt like ages since he touched it, he didn't want to let go.

Mako moved back around her and placed the scissors back down on the table. He smiled as he kneeled down and held up a small mirror. "I like it."

Korra looked into her reflection and saw Mako's handy work. Her hair was now cut to her shoulders in a small bob, outlining her soft face features and seeming to make her eyes brighter.

She nearly smiled. "Thanks."

Mako took her hands in her lap, and gave them a small squeeze. "You're never alone, Korra. We'll always be here for you. I'll always be here here for you."

The corner of her lips turned up slightly, but then turned back to a frown. She wove her fingers through his and pressed their palms together, swallowing nervously. "I missed you." she said faintly.

Mako frowned. "I know, I'm sorry. Works been pretty busy, I haven't been able to come visit."

Korra looked at him, her big blue eyes pulling him in like they always did. "You're here now."

He squeezed her hand, never once breaking eye contact. "And here I'll stay."


	7. Touch Me

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _510_  
**Song:** _Perfume - Britney Spears_  
**A/N:** _Just a thing that popped into my head =] Hope you like it! Post book 3!  
—_

He was awoken by a anxious Avatar at exactly 2:30 in the morning, her eyes wide, blue shining through the dark. She was in her pj's and wheelchair, her hands clutching at his blankets, using them to shake him.

"Korra?" He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "It's the middle of the night. What – ?"

"Touch me."

Mako's eyes widened, and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Korra… this isn't really…" he stammered slightly.

"I can't feel anything," She panicked, her eyes staring at him. "From my waist down is numb, Mako. I can't feel anything, I need to feel something. Please, just touch me."

She waited, but when it was clear he wasn't going to, Korra reached forward and took his hands, placing them on her legs. She moved his fingers over her knees and thighs, trying to sense anything, a tingle, a vibration, anything. A small choking cry broke out of her chest when she didn't, and she gripped his hands tightly.

"Mako, there's nothing. I feel nothing." Her sad eyes looked up to meet his, and all he saw was agony, frustration, weakness.

He wanted to help, Spirits knew how much he wanted to help, but he didn't know how. She used to jump, run, laugh, and now she was in a wheelchair, unable to tend to herself without help, unable to dress, wash, get out of bed, without help. The easiest things in the world, were now the hardest. No one knew how long she'd need the assistance, or even if she would make a full recovery. It traumatized everyone.

Mako slowly slid his hands up her thighs to her hips, his breathing shallow. "Can you feel that?" he asked softly.

Korra sniffed, shaking her head.

His hands moved up, over the tight muscles of her stomach – which he cold feel through her shirt, and along her sides, noticing her body tremor slightly. It had been weeks, months, since he had touched her like this, he had almost forgotten what she felt like.

His fingers reached her ribs, just before the curve of her breast, and she swallowed nervously. "Can you feel that?" his voice was getting thicker, yet softer.

She didn't say anything, but the small goosebumps that rose from her skin gave him the answer. He didn't realize how close he had moved to her, until he looked up to look into her eyes, only to find them inches away. He got lost in her eyes, the deep ocean, and felt himself drift out with the waves, and soon his mouth was resting on hers. He could taste the salt.  
It was small and slow, just the pressure of lips, and the warmness of breath. Korra's fingers twitched, and curled into the cotton material of her sweatpants, as his gently cupped her cheek. There was no flame, no hot, burning passion, just tenderness.

Her exhale made a patch of heat on his mouth. "I felt that." it was a faint whisper.

"Good," he said before moving forward again.

She met him halfway.


	8. At Last

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _544_  
**Song:** _Gypsy Woman - Hilary Duff_  
**A/N:** _A little something that popped into my head. Makorra reunion at the end of book 4, something I'd like to see, but this is only one in a million haha. Hope you like it._ _Sorry if it's kinda rushed._  
—

She saw the crowds gathered all around the city hall, clapping and cheering, as she flew with her glider overhead. Some called out to her, and pointed to the sky, where others turned their heads to look, cheering harder. As she got closer to the ground, she noticed faces of Republic City citizens, Tenzin and his family were gathered up on the platform, along with Lin, Kya, Bumi, General Iroh, and her parents.

She dipped down and soon her feet touched the ground, and the cheering got louder. A big beam suddenly appeared on the young Avatar's face, and she turned to her family, her mom rushing forwards to hug her, then her dad, pulling her close.

"I'm so proud of you," He whispered in her ear. When he pulled back, Korra saw small tears in his eyes, and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"You've done it again, Korra," Tenzin's voice came from behind her. She spun around to see him, his eyes soft, a smile gently on his mouth. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "You saved the world."

She smiled. "Thank you, Tenzin. For everything."

"It was my pleasure."

She finally turned to look out into the crowd, butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she noticed everyone's happiness. She saw Bolin and Asami cheering with everyone else, and she raised her hand to wave. Everything seemed perfect, until her eyes fell upon a certain firebender. He stood at the front of the crowd, his hands hanging by his sides, a gentle smile on his face, just staring at her. Something erupted in Korra's chest, almost like an ache, a _need, _and she pushed past some people before racing down the steps toward him, her legs almost fully healed, but still slightly weak. He caught on, and pushed forward as-well, meeting her halfway up the steps. Their bodies collided, and Mako spun her around, just like he always did, his arms secure around her waist. The crowd went quiet for a second, just watching.

Mako pulled back to look into her face, and she smiled a true smile, big and bright, her short hair just barely brushing her shoulders. Without saying anything, he cupped her face, and didn't hesitate to press his mouth to hers. At the feeling of his lips once again, Korra felt held his hands on her face, and the crowds went wild again. Suddenly everything seemed right, like the pieces scattered around had finally found their spot.

Korra chuckled against Mako's mouth, and threw her arms around his neck, her fingers pushing into his hair, making his arms hook around her waist, holding her flush against his body. Everything around them seemed to fade in the distance, and when Korra pulled back, her forehead still resting on his, it was only them. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers for what felt like the first time, and he smiled.

"I love you, Avatar Korra," He said it so simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world, and Korra felt her face flush, and her chest swell.

"I love you too," she replied, and ignoring the cameras flashing, she grabbed him again, her lips crashing against his.

Now, everything was perfect.


	9. Coming Home

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _865_  
**Song:** _Legendary Lovers - Katy Perry_  
**A/N: **_Makorra reunion after the 3 year gap! Hope you like it!_  
—

Three years. It had been three years since Korra left, three years since Mako felt like a part of him had been ripped out, and three years since he had smiled. Every day was the same, wake up, get dressed, go to work, go home, eat, and back to bed… it was a vicious cycle that he was getting tired of. Bags were noticeable under his eyes now, and his posture had turned into a small hunch. Both Asami and Bolin saw the effects, and they had tried to raise his spirits, telling him about their day, making dinner, telling jokes, and for a little while it worked, but as soon as he was alone again, he felt the heavy cloud over his head. It never seemed to go away.

Finally giving up on the police file, he shoved it aside, the movement shifting some other papers and causing them to to flutter to the ground. He groaned and rubbed his face, bending down to pick them up. Out of the corner of his eye, something glistened slightly. A photograph, laying just off to the side of his desk.

His heart beat skipped, and his throat tightened, automatically knowing what it was before he saw it. He didn't want to see it, or to touch it. It would be too difficult. But it was already in his hand before he thought twice, and he stared into the smiling eyes of the Avatar, and for a second it felt like she was staring back. Her mouth pulled wide behind the taller cutout, finally happy that she was taller then him. It was one of the best times he had with her – the walks, holding hands under the glowing paper lanterns that hung above the festival, her excitement with every corner they turned. It was something that was permanently burned into his mind.

"You know you're going to give yourself a headache if you keep staring so intense like that."

His face shot up instantly, his heart leaping into his throat. Korra stood in front of his desk, one of her hands cocked on her hip, a small nervous smile on her mouth. Her chin was tucked down slightly, shy.

He stood up, "Korra?"

She flushed gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey there, Cool Guy."

Mako didn't mean to stare, but she had grown so much since he last saw her. Her skin looked softer, her hair was now cut short, stopping just an inch under her jawbone and her face held more maturity. She wore a new outfit, but still the signature Water Tribe style.

_Is this a dream?_ He thought, his face frozen.

Korra laughed, "It's not a dream, I promise. I'm really here, I'm back."

Mako didn't say anything, and the silence seemed to pile up until it was almost awkward. He wasn't sure how to feel, angry? Relieved? Happy?

"Look," Korra started, her voice slightly uneven. "I understand if you're mad. I would be too, but I – ,"

He didn't let her finish, instead he moved around his desk and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. At first she stiffened, but then she softened, and her arms went around him as well, her face pressed into his shoulder. Her hair brushed his nose, and he moved so he was in the crook of her neck, his eyes closed, just relishing in her scent. She felt different in his arms, more solid, and he preferred it. The hotheaded teen he had met, was now a woman – a strong, determined, independent woman. And Spirits did he miss her.

He pulled back and met her gaze, her eyes bright with a new life. He cupped her cheek, letting his thumb softly brush over her cheekbone, and she leaned into the touch.

"I missed you," Mako said. "I thought about you every day."

Korra's eyes glistened, and she closed them, her hand coming up to cover his. "Mako – "

"And always knew you'd come back. I never gave up, Korra."

She gripped his hand, and looked at him, a single tear trickling down her cheek. "You're the reason I came back," She whispered. "I left because I needed time. I needed time to figure myself out, to overcome ghosts that haunted around me. And I wanted to tell you, believe me I did, but I didn't because I knew you wouldn't let me go. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to be so hard or so long, but I didn't have a choice. I had to do it." She gripped his hand tighter. "But I'm back now, I'm better now and I missed you. I missed you so much."

Without any hesitation, he moved forward and placed a kiss to her mouth, faint and soft, like a brush of a feather. She tasted like salt, like the crisp ocean, and everything about it was familiar. Her lips moved under his naturally, and their fingers slid together then, like two lost pieces finally clicking back into place. He had waited three years, and he would've waited three more just to feel her back in his arms.


	10. After All These Years

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _984_  
**Song:** _Te Amo - Rihanna_  
**A/N:** _So that new episode was so beautiful, and so I had to write a makorra reunion in the earth kingdom_. _Sorry, it's really rushed… and I didn't know how to end it. It's kinda crap, but hope you enjoy it anyways.  
—-_

It was a crisp evening in Ba Sing Se, a gentle breeze carried throughout the air. They had arrived just yesterday morning, and Mako already couldn't wait to leave. Every day Prince Wu slowly drained his energy, and he just wanted to go back home, get back to being a detective, live his normal life. Unfortunately Chief Beifong didn't give him a specific date of when he could return, so he had no idea how long he was going to be with the new prince-to-be, and it made his head hurt.

"Hey, Mako!" Prince Wu ran into the room, waving small slips of paper in his hand. "I just read from a friend of mine that they have Earthbending fights in town! Can we go? Please, please?"

Mako sighed, _great. Something else he can yap about for hours now. _"You don't need to ask me. You're the Prince, if you want to go, then go."

Prince Wu's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh yeah, I am aren't I?" _Oh for the love of… _"You're coming to then! Everywhere I go, you go, and everywhere you go, I go. We are together for life."

Mako resisted the urge to groan, he did _not_ like that idea. Still, maybe watching some sports would cheer up his spirits.

* * *

It was a small arena, circular and cramped. Everyone was shoved up to each other, cheering from the stands, gazing down into the small centre space. At first, walking in was almost sickening, the smell of sweat and bad breath surrounded around him, but as he got lower into the stands, the small of dirt and rocks became more powering. It reminded him of Bolin.

Prince Wu sat in his chair, his perfectly manufactured clothing style, standing out among the grungy crowd. They were close up to the netting covering the fighting area, and Mako could see straight down into the rink.

"This is so exciting! Isn't this exciting?" Wu clapped his hands, and Mako rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and the spot light was in the centre. The crowds all roared, banging their chairs and yelling. A man walked in with a microphone, but the cheering was so loud, Mako couldn't make out what he was saying, and moments later, a bell dinged and the fights started. The first fighter came out of the door below into the space, throwing his fists into the air and cracking his neck. Earthbenders were always so muscular.

Seconds later, the second door slid open, and the second fighter walked out. A woman. Her dark hair was cut short, just barely brushing against her shoulders, and she had a bruise on her cheek. Mako's chest tightened, and he squinted, feeling she looked familiar, and noticing her mocha skin.  
Another bell dinged, and suddenly rocks were everywhere, blasts thrown at one another. The man lunged, a shock wave echoing across the ground, cracking and buckling it in front of the girl. She jumped and dodged the blow, erupting a pillar from under the man's feet. Mako couldn't help but stare at her, the way she moved, fought was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Her hair whipped around her face and she shot at her opponent, her mouth clamped down tight, her teeth bared. "Is that all you got?" She yelled.

Mako's heart stopped. He knew that voice. He knew that voice so well it burned, and his stomach dropped.

_Korra. _

It was almost like music to his ears, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward, watching her. He saw her blue eyes then as she let out a growl and jumped, landing hard in the ground, her hands blasting into the rock, easily knocking the man off balance. She ended him with one shot to the shoulder. Dust flew into Mako's face and he coughed, swatting it away, his eyes going to the girl once again.

"We have a winner!" A voice boomed over the sound system, and the man appeared in the rink again, grabbing Korra's arm and lifting it into the air. Mako got a good look at her then, noticed her sharp face, finally outgrown the softness of youth. Her shoulders were tense, and her back slightly hunched. The three years suddenly didn't matter, didn't exist.

As if feeling someone staring, Korra looked up and cyan met amber. At first she didn't recognize him, but then something clicked and her shoulders shook slightly, her mouth parting, eyes widening. The crowds still cheered and one of those people was Prince Wu, his high pitched screech crashing into Mako's eardrums. Still, he never broke eye contact, and he felt something stirring in his chest, a warm feeling, causing his fingers to tingle.  
Korra stared until the connection was broken by the ref shooing her out for the next round of fighters. Mako stood up instantly and pushed out of his chair.

"Mako?" Prince Wu asked. "Where are you going? Hey! Wait!"

Mako didn't stop, he ran up the stairs and burst out of the room, quickly looking around, trying to find her. The sound of a door closing echoed to his left, and he turned. Sure enough, Korra was there, a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Korra!" Mako yelled, running up to her. He wasn't letting her get away that easy. Not after all this time.

She turned, catching his eye again, and next thing she knew, arms were wrapped around her, and her body was flush against his. The bag fell to the ground, and she tensed, unsure of what to do, or feel. Eventually her arms went around him too, and her face pressed into his shoulder. He smelled unfamiliar, like plastic and cologne, but underneath, she could still smell ash, and the pure scent of him. She willed herself not to cry. After all the years of uncertainty, and chaos, she finally felt like she was home.


	11. Rekindle

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _945_  
**Song:** _Dressed In Black - Sia_  
**A/N: **_I seriously have an obsession with writing makorra reunion fics… Im such a sucker for these two it's insane. Hope you like it =]  
—-_

There was a knock on the door at ten thirty at night, and they were so faint that Mako was wondering if they were really there. No one came to his new apartment this late in the evening and if people did, they usually called first, just to make sure he was there. It didn't happen very often, Mako liked his quiet time alone to sort through some police files, the night air from the window made it easier to think and focus, something he seemed to be having difficulty with for a while.

Dropping the folder on the small table, he stood up and walked to the door, opening it in a single motion. The person he saw on the other side made his heart squeeze in on itself, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Korra?"

The girl lowered the hood of her parka and her blue eyes met his amber ones, a spark instantly shooting through his veins.

"Hey, City Boy," She said, her voice soft, not the hard one he remembered. He couldn't believe it was her, and he couldn't help but stare. She looked so different, not bad different. Just… different. Her eyes looked weaker, definitely stronger then when he last saw her, but not as strong as they used to be, and her hair was jaggedly cut just a few inches under her jaw. Her wolf tails no longer existing. She wore what appeared to be Earth Kingdom clothing, baggy green sweats covered her legs, and simple flat shoes, her regular blue Water Tribe parka thrown over top. A bruise was under her left eye.

Mako stepped forward and without hesitation, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. He felt her shudder as they touched, but then her arms went around him as well, her face pressing into his shoulder. She felt smaller in his embrace, but thicker, like she had gained more muscle and lost any trace of young, baby fat. It didn't bother him, and neither did her scent of dirt and sweat.

"I can't believe you're here," Mako said when he pulled back. "It's been so long. Here, come inside, I'll make some tea."

"Thanks," She said and stepped in, closing the door behind her and locking it. Mako took her parka from her and hung it up before making his way to the small kitchen, grabbing the kettle and mugs. He didn't hear her in the other room, and he glanced over his shoulder, noticing her watching him, her hands crossed tightly in front of her, her face clear of emotion.

"Is jasmine tea alright? It's all I have right now," Mako asked.

Korra smiled weakly, "Yeah, that's fine."

He placed the bags in the kettle and let the water heat and steep, before turning around and seeing her now sitting on his couch, her eyes looking at the floor. He wasn't sure what to say or what he should do, for it had been three years since he had last seen her, but he made his way over and sat down next to her.

"Who else knows that you're back in town?"

Korra shook her head slightly. "No one. Just you."

He was surprised. He never would have guessed that she would come to him first, Asami seemed like the better option. She was always looking after her while she was ill, helping her out with the simplest things, keeping her company. Mako was hardly even around while she tried to heal back in Air Temple Island before she left… it was something that he still kicks himself for.

The silence stretched on, and soon tension filled the air.

He cleared his throat, and wove his fingers together. _Should I say something? _He thought. But before he could even open his mouth, he heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Korra sighed, "For leaving the way I did, not telling anyone."

"Korra," Mako reached out and took one of her hands, her fingers were cold and dry. "No one blames you for what you did. We all knew you needed time to heal and if leaving was what you thought you had to do to accomplish that, then we all support your decision."

"I didn't think it would be for so long… the time just passed so quickly," She said and stared at their hands before giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. "I missed you, Mako. More then anyone."

He felt his heart sputter in his chest, and he took a deep breath. "I missed you too," He reached his free hand out and stroked it down the back of her head, feeling her hair tickle his palm. She shook gently, and when he bent down, he saw she was crying.

"Hey," He pulled her against him again, and her knuckles curled into his shirt, her tears instantly soaking into the fabric. He didn't say anything else, just held her, his chin resting on top of her head while his hands soothed down her back. Her body continued to shudder under his touch as sobs broke out of her chest. Mako closed his eyes, trying his best to comfort her. He had no idea what she went through in the past few years, and he couldn't even guess how it must have felt, but she had come home and she had came to him for a reason, and he was determined to help in what ever way he could.

Three years went by, and seeing her again re-awoke all his buried feelings, instantly pulling them right to the surface. And suddenly nothing else mattered then seeing her smile once again.


	12. Yes

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _311  
_**Song:**_ Radioactive - Rita Ora  
_**A/N:**_ Because makorra weddings/proposals are important okay? especially if Korra is the one who proposes.  
—_

He stood there awkwardly, his arms limp at his sides, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. This definitely wasn't something he was thought would happen, and if it was ever going to happen, he thought it should be reversed. But yet, there she stood, directly in front of him, holding out a carved necklace. Her hands shook gently when she had pulled it out, and now her face was growing pinker from his lack of response.

"So… what do you say, City Boy?" Korra said, her voice a little uneven, and she kept glancing away from him, nervous.

After moments of stillness, he finally willed himself to move and reached out to take the jewellery from her offering hand, the fabric of the band slid softly through his fingers. The stone on the front was a carving of the water symbol and fire entwined, and Mako had to admit that she did a really good job. He couldn't imagine her rough, fighting hands carving something so delicate.

He looked up to meet her face, and she watched him, her eyes still unsure. But when he moved forward to cup her jaw and press his lips to hers, those eyes slid closed. Her body leaned forward, pressing against his chest with a little more pressure, and her hands gently moved up to rest on his hips. When they broke apart, Korra was breathless and Mako smiled down at her content expression, the uncertainty wiped clean from her gaze.

"Yes," Mako said simply, his thumb brushing along her cheekbone. "Yes, I will marry you, Korra."

Her smile was blinding, and Mako thought it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. After years of not smiling, even a small one would light up the whole room, and he was so happy that he was the one to bring it back into the world.


	13. Loving Touch (M)

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _2,440_  
**Song:** _Been Lying __ Roc' The Life — Rita Ora_  
**A/N:** _So this no-plot, smut is for the lovely __**otp-makorra**__. I know your prompt was makorra smut outside in the snow of the southern pole… and I'm sorry it's not really what you had in mind, and it's super long_._ But honestly I had no idea how I would have written the other one. __How does one have sex in the snow without totally freezing their butt?__ I hope you like it anyways! Takes place in book 4. Thank you for the prompt :)  
_—-

It was a cool, crisp evening in the South Pole. The night sky was clear, allowing perfect view of the stars and the stunning Southern Lights. The colours danced alive in the darkness and Korra smiled, leaning her back into Mako's chest.

"They're so beautiful tonight," Korra said, a small puff of air expelling from her lips when she spoke. Something about they way they looked seemed different, but in a good way. A calming way. Korra always got lulled into relaxation watching the colours shift and swirl high above her, and she swore she could just stare at them forever.

Mako hooked his arm around her waist, the slight heat in his fingers radiating through her parka into her skin. "They are," He said but then pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, "But I know something that's even more beautiful in my eyes."

Korra laughed slightly and looked up at him, "Some_thing_?"

If it wasn't so cold out, Mako would have blushed. "Some_one,_" He fixed, and Korra smiled wide, making Mako's chest flop. Spirits he had missed her smile.

"That's better," She said and kissed him. Their lips were numb and dry, but the contact still triggered the spark of heat in their chests that slowly spread throughout their bodies. Before too long, Mako's face was frozen and he pulled back slightly, exhaling in a rush. He resisted the urge to shiver in front of her and instead tried to warm himself with his firebending.

But Korra noticed, "Still not used to it out here, hey?"

"I don't think I'll ever be used to it," Mako replied, pulling up the lapels on his jacket. "It's freezing."

Korra laughed and took his hand in hers, sliding their fingers together. Sparking her firebending, she warmed up their palms, "Wimp," She teased, but started walking, pulling him along behind her. "Come on, let's go back to the hut before you catch a cold."

* * *

Instant heat flooded through them both when they entered the small hut, the fireplace burning softly on the side, casting a orange glow to the room. It smelled of sandalwood, the smell soothing Korra's tension.

Stripping off her parka she quickly hung it up before grabbing the blanket from the armchair, wrapping it around Mako's shoulders. Finally he let a shiver ripple through him, and gripped the fabric close to his body. The blanket was scratchy, but he didn't care, warmth was all that mattered.

Korra sat next to him on the couch and pressed her hands to his cheeks and smiled, "You look like a frozen polarbear-dog pup. It's kind of cute."

Mako frowned at her, and shivered again. "It doesn't f-feel cute."

"Maybe I can help," She said and scooched closer to him, sliding her hands beneath the blanket to rest on his chest. It wasn't a bold movement, but a gentle one – her fingers lightly pressed to his skin as she heated her fingertips. Warmth spread through his muscles and ever so slowly he felt them loosening, the tension breaking and settling.

Korra smiled when she saw redness seep back into his face. She kissed his nose, "Feel better?"

Mako didn't reply, instead he just stared at her, watching the light from the fireplace twinkle in her clear blue eyes. She was so beautiful. Her dark, now cut, hair hung loosely around her face, outlining the soft features. Her lips looked fuller, and her cheekbones were slightly more noticeable, but she was still the same girl he fell in love with years ago, just matured and grown. He didn't think it was possible for him to love her more then he already did, but here he was – completely head over heels, sunken deep in love for her. In made his chest ache.

Korra noticed him staring and a blush rose into her tanned cheeks. "What?"

Mako swallowed the lump in his throat before gently shaking his head, "Nothing," he said without breaking eye contact. Korra seemed to feel the tug, because her eyes locked onto his, butterflies erupting in her stomach. The silence took over the room, and before Mako realized what he was doing, the air between their faces thinned until he felt the softness of her lips brush over his. At the contact, Korra inhaled quickly through her nose, but leaned into the touch. The kiss was faint, just the feather light touch of skin as Mako dragged his mouth back and forth across hers, slowly pulling the air from her lungs in long, tender strokes.

Korra's heart swelled at the new sensation. She had kissed Mako many times, but never like this, never this gently or delicately. It stirred a whole new feeling deep inside her. Something she didn't want to to ever end.

Mako pressed his lips a little more firmly to hers, his hand now coming up gingerly hold her cheek, the pad of his thumb soothing brushing under her eye. She went limp under his caress, and felt herself slowly falling, her hand now resting on his knee to keep her balance. She shook slightly when she felt Mako's lips catch her bottom one, pulling on it with the smallest – yet perfect – amount of pressure. This new side of him was so foreign Korra wasn't sure exactly what she should do in return, afraid she'd break the moment. But then Mako pulled back, an exhale leaving his mouth.

It took Korra a moment to find her voice and, "Wow," was the only thing she was able to get out. Her head was clouded, preventing any rational thoughts. She had never felt like this before, this numbing feeling in her bones, the growing; uncontrollable heat swarming her chest, making her body feel feverish. Her knees were weak under her, and she was thankful she was sitting down.

Without another word, Mako moved forward again, catching her lips in another kiss, this one stronger then the first. She knew how to react this time, and allowed her mouth to open under his, her tongue meeting his in a swirling dance. A moan vibrated in her throat, and she felt her fingers curl into the fabric of his pants, calming her shaking. He tasted spicy, like cinnamon and the effects were dizzying. The three years without each other seemed to vanish instantly from Korra's mind, the only thoughts she could focus on were how good he felt. She could feel the tight muscles of his thigh under her palm, flexing every time he moved and she let her other hand move around to his back; easily feeling the bumps and dips of his spine through his thin shirt.

His hands on her stilled for a second before wrapping around her waist, picking her up off the couch. Instinctively her ankles crossed behind him, keeping herself from falling. The blanket fell to the floor with a light _drop _while Mako walked forwards. The next thing Korra felt was their bodies lowering, and something soft under her back and head. Her hair spilled out like a halo on the pillow and she stared up at him – wonder and love in her eyes.

"I love you," Mako said quietly, his hands resting on the cot beside her waist.

Korra's belly flipped at hearing him say it for the first time since their break up three years ago, and she reached out to touch his face. He leaned into her palm.

"I love you too," Korra felt her eyes water. There was no possible way for her to tell him how much she loved him, not even saying it was enough. "So much."

He swallowed, "I thought about you every day that you were gone… and not a single moment went by that I didn't miss you."

Korra thought she heard his voice tremble, and part of her felt guilty. She never intended to hurt him, it was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Still, she wouldn't take her actions back. It was something she had to do. And if her being gone for a while to recover meant that she would be able to be with Mako once again, fully healed and alive – she wouldn't change it for the world.

Korra slid her fingers up his neck and into his hair, drawing his face down to hers. "I'm never leaving again," She whispered against the corner of his mouth, her breath warm. She wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort him or herself, but she didn't care. "I promise. I'm back, I'm here… I'm home."

And that's all that mattered.

The kiss she pressed to his mouth next was filled with apologies and love, she tried to put everything she felt into one motion. Her nails scratched along his scalp, massaging the skin, trying to loosen him up, and when he moaned, the sound filled her. Mako's elbows buckled and he sunk down on top of her, kissing her back with the same, unspoken messages. His fingers went to her hips and gently pushed under her shirt, his hands splaying out along her torso. Her skin was hot and soft, yet hard – her muscles tight. Detaching from her mouth, he pressed soothing kisses along her jaw and down her neck – stopping to lightly nip at the sensitive area of her throat. She moaned and he felt her body shudder under him.

He didn't want to go fast, he wanted to drag every second out as long as he could, showing her how much he loved her, how much he needed her. How much he's always needed her. Tonight, it was all about Korra.

Easing himself down her body, he slowly pushed her shirt up, exposing her midriff. Instantly goosebumps raised on her skin from the cool air and he heated his hands once again, sliding them up her sides, feeling her ribs under her mocha skin. His breath was nice on her, and she lightly gripped the sheets as his lips made contact with her hip bones. Each kiss was different, but sweet, sending shivers of pleasure through the Avatar's body. She wasn't sure what happened to him in the last three years, but whatever happened, she wasn't complaining. The way he touched her, kissed her skin like she was the only thing in the world worth caressing was definitely new. He always handled her with loving gentleness when they were teenagers, but the way he did now was different, more mature, more true and confident.

Mako let his hands slid over the outer parts of her legs, and he pressed a kiss to her thigh through her pants before moving back up and over her stomach. Calmly he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, her chest still wrapped in her bindings.

"Mako," Korra hummed, starting to wiggle under his body. He knew what she wanted without asking, and he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her sweatpants, sliding them gradually down her legs. Once they were off, Korra reached up and pulled his tank top off his body, exposing his pale, muscled chest and abdomen. At the sight Korra's limbs tingled. She always loved his body, how he could be strong and demanding while bending, or gentle and caring as he held delicate things. She could never tell which side of him she'd get, and she loved it. She loved him.

Settling herself back down on the pillows, Korra watched as Mako untied the knot in his sweats before he slipped them down his own legs. His thighs were stronger then they used to be, and Korra stared, admiring the tendons shift under the skin when he moved. He noticed her looking at him, and she swallowed, her throat dry. It was clear that he had grown and matured in the years she'd been gone, and suddenly Korra felt the stir of want deep inside her.

Her legs instinctively bent up and parted when he crawled over her body, and he kissed her mouth, settling himself in between her thighs. Korra moaned into the kiss, shifting her hips when she felt him against her opening, and inhaled quickly when his tip pressed slowly inside. Though the passions raged and threatened to pull her under, the movements were tentative. Her walls clenched around him at first, but soon relaxed and she was filled with the overwhelming fullness.

Korra smiled and chuckled against his mouth slightly, her happiness rising with every breath she took. "I love you," She kissed his cheek, then his nose, before molding her lips to his, kissing him deeply as his movements slowly quickened. The coil in her body tightened, and she gripped his biceps, her nails ranking down his arms, leaving small red lines. Heat spread through her limbs, and sweat began to bead on the back of her neck, their skin slick and sliding together in synchronization. Mako shifted gently, cupping her hip, and Korra could feel something build up deep inside her, making her stiffen. Her body quivered, and in one swift movement, Korra unravelled, Mako following just after. She panted, and closed her eyes, feeling the pleasant weight of Mako on top of her. All of her tensions flowed right through her, and she felt light, freed from any heavy tethers. Coming down from the high, she felt the connection of mind, body and soul.

It was exciting.

It was overwhelming.

It made her feel complete.

The cot creaked when Mako moved, and he pulled out of her. It was slightly messy, but it was quickly forgotten when Mako gathered her in his arms, holding her against his chest. She could feel the fast thump of his heart under her ear.

Propping her face up, she looked down at him, studying his calm expression. It felt like forever since she had seen him so happy. Her heart swelled.

"Are you feeling warmer now?" She asked, amused.

Mako chuckled, his hands smoothing down her back. "More warmer then I've ever felt, maybe a little too warm."

Korra smiled and kissed his cheek, before settling back down against his chest, allowing the feeling of contentment to sweep her up. Years of being alone and fighting her internal demons had drained her energy, and finally being able to let go and let herself be free felt too good.

"I missed this," She said after a few moments, her eyelids feeling heavy.

Mako inhaled, his arms tightening around her. "Me too." He said and pulled his fingers throughout her hair. She closed her eyes, feeling completely at ease, and let Mako's movements gently lull her into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Vulnerable

**Pairing**: _Makorra_  
**Words:** _1,464_  
**Song:** _These Low Lands — Swallow The Sun_  
**A/N:** _So thank you to the people who sent me ideas for this fic: aka, korrathewarrior, korraforthepeople, and stespixie. I tried my best to kinda make it decent. It's kinda crap, and rushed, and eh, but hope you guys like it anyways. Makorra talk behind those big doors in book 4 :)_  
—

"I think they're gone," Mako said, standing by the open doors – looking out. They had been being chased by Kuvira soldiers for what felt like forever, until they had turned a corner; easily disappearing down the small ally. They kept walking though, and soon came to a large building. Tall, lean doors rocketed into the sky about thirty to forty feet high, and were slowly rusting. But to the Avatar's surprise, when they stepped closer, the doors peeled back, creaking loudly as they spread open. They weren't sure what lied behind them, but right now, they just needed a safe place to rest.

"Good. Hopefully they'll stay gone so we can actually take a moment to breathe," Korra said from her spot against the stone wall. "I had forgotten what being the Avatar felt like. All the running, jumping, bending… It's a real wind breaker."

Mako glanced over his shoulder at her, noticing her muscles shaking in her arms. She still wasn't as strong and capable of fighting for hours like she used to, but she definitely was healing. Seeing her again brought back old feelings deep inside Mako, and he observed her. Watching as her now short hair hung in front of her face, her head bent down looking at her shoes. Sweat collected on the back of her neck, and when she rolled her shoulders, the sockets popped. She was different, but she was still Korra.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked as he slowly walked closer to her. His movements were cautious, and eventually he stopped, still a few feet away. It had been so long since he had seen her, he wasn't sure how to act anymore. Should he just stand there? Should he touch her shoulder? Should he just flat out leave her alone to let her rest? He didn't know.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Korra said, straightening up and resting the back of her head against the wall. She smiled, "It kind of feels good, you know. I've been out of commission for so long that I was beginning to think I'd never get back into it. So feeling sore and out of breath is good, means Im actually doing something."

Mako wasn't sure how to reply so he kept quiet. He wanted so badly to ask her why she left for so long, or why she never wrote back, why she lied to everyone, why, why, why. But no matter how he thought it over in his head, he couldn't bring himself to say anything, for nothing sounded right. Instead he swallowed and turned away from her, heading back to the doors.

"Get some sleep. We'll probably have to start moving again soon, and you can't afford to be tired," He said, wincing when he heard how his words sounded sharp. There was an awkward silence that fell over both of them then, and he tensed. He didn't want this to be so hard, but there was no denying that her being here with him was hurting.

A shuffle echoed behind him, then the sound of a stone crunching. He waited for her voice.

"Is there something bothering you, Mako?" Korra asked finally, confusion laced through her tone. "Because if there is, just spit it out."

He didn't say anything, just kept staring out at the vast distance. He felt his shoulders tense. How was he even supposed to bring it up? Three years went by and Korra didn't even seemed phased, and that alone caused his chest to ache. Did she not miss them at all? Was she thankful to get out of town and leave? If so, he didn't want to hear it.

"It's nothing. Just get some rest, alright?"

Korra didn't listen and crossed her arms, making part of Mako loosen. Of course she wouldn't listen, she never has. She was always stubborn.

"Clearly it's something since you're so tense you look like a stone. And not to mention you've hardly talked to me, let alone looked at me since we left the City. So what's eating at you?"

Mako's face hardened and he snorted, feeling the flame light in his chest. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

Mako turned around and glared at her, his amber eyes piercing right through her blue ones. "Get the fact that you've been _gone_ for three _years_, Korra! You can't really believe that disappearing for so long and not telling anyone where you were, then just popping back would make everything normal again, could you?" He felt his face burning, "You never wrote back, you didn't even let your own father know where you were! Do you have any idea how worried everyone was? How worried _I_ was? No one could sleep, we all kept looking for you every waking moment of every day. And you act like nothing happened! That this is just another day like any other. But it's not, Korra. It's _not_… especially not to me."

Korra's shoulders sunk down, and hurt was clear in her eyes. Part of him was glad, knowing that she could understand how important this was. But the other part of him wanted to apologize and just hold her, tell her over and over how much everyone missed her. How much he missed her, and how much every second she was gone seemed to cut him deeper and deeper, and how seeing her now made his body feel weak.

Korra took a step closer to him, "Mako… I –,"

He shook his head, looking away from her, afraid that she would notice his eyes beginning to water. "I don't want to hear it. We need to get some sleep."

"No, don't block this out," she said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her. She stared at his face with deep intensity, and he couldn't help but stare back. "I'm sorry, alright? That's all I can really say. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I just reacted to my instincts. And they were telling me to leave. I needed to leave, Mako. I needed to get away and figure myself out," She said, her eyes saddening and she looked away from him. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, but she let the words tumble out anyways. "I found out I still had poison inside me."

Mako's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. He had watched Su pull it all out, watched as it splattered to the ground in a sickly mass.

"It was slowly weakening my abilities, and holding me back… it even caused hallucinations," Korra continued, meeting his gaze again. "I thought I was going crazy. I would see Amon, Unalaq and the Red Lotus everywhere I turned. And no matter what I did, I couldn't escape… I never would have figured that out if I didn't go. I still would have been running. And as for the letters… I tried. I really did. I wrote so many, but I just couldn't find the right things to say. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. You have no idea how much I wanted to, I just…" Korra sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. She looked so tired. "I'm sorry."

Mako's stomach tightened and he swallowed. He couldn't possibly know what she went through, and judging by her slimmer figure, he knew it wasn't good. And suddenly he was swamped with guilt – guilt for not doing everything in his power to help. He let her get away and she had to deal with it all alone. The thoughts made him sick.

Reaching forward, he touched her arm, and she looked up, surprised. At first he was hesitant, but then he let his muscles pull her against his chest, and he held her. Korra was tense, her body rigid, but then she relaxed and let her head rest against his shoulder, her breath exhaling in a rush. It had been too long since he felt her in his arms, felt her soft hair tickle his cheek, and her smooth skin. It made him clutch her closer, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He let himself breathe in her familiar scent of the salty ocean and sweat, and let it soothe him.

Korra shuddered, "You have no idea how much I missed you," She mumbled into his jacket, and Mako could hear her words thicken from her tears. "I missed you so much."

He squeezed her tighter, and felt her arms tighten around him also. "I missed you too." He replied, and it was the most honest thing he's said in years. He wasn't sure what would happen to them after this, but in this moment it didn't matter – holding her was enough. And this time, he made sure he would never let go.


	15. Late Nights

**Pairing:**_ Makorra_  
**Words:** _1,447_  
**Song:** _You Are In Love ____ I Know Places — Taylor Swift_  
**A/N: **_Just some makorra fluff that I thought of. Takes place in book 4 at Asami's place. It can also be used as the makorra prompt "kiss me" for the 100makorrathemes __(thats what it started out to be for haha)__ Hope you like it!  
_—

It was the middle of the night, and Mako tossed and turned. They decided to stay for the night at Asami's place to rest, but rest was the last thing Mako was getting. He remembered liking these beds, but now all he felt was uncomfortable, the wooden beams too stiff, causing him to shift. It was dark in the room, just the small glow of the moon peeking through the window; casting a glow to his white sheets. He was thankful that he was able to at least get his own room this time, rather then sharing one with Wu. Even sleeping, Wu was still loud.

Mako sighed and threw his arm across his eyes, trying to let sleep grab him. It seemed to take forever, his thoughts hanging around in his mind – but once he felt the slow thickness slowly beginning to take him, he heard a gentle knock on his door.

He groaned. Who would bother him this late at night?

Sluggishly, he made his way to the door, pulling it open in a swift movement. "Whatever this is, it better be import – " He stopped short when he saw who it was.

"Hi," Korra smiled up at him shyly, her hair slightly mused, a Water Tribe housecoat tied around her body. A small blush suddenly crawled up her face when she noticed he was only dressed in his regular baggy pants, his chest bare.

His heart thumped in his chest and he cleared his throat. "Hi. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," She said, flicking her eyes away from his torso to meet his. "Sorry if I woke you up, I didn't mean to. I was just, um… walking, and well, I've been standing outside your door for a couple minutes and – uh," She grunted slightly and squeezed her eyes closed, making it hard for Mako to resist the urge to smile. It was rare to see Korra stumble over her words. She was always so straight forward, and sometimes a little too blunt.

When she didn't continue, Mako pulled the door open wider. "Would you like to come in?"

She peeked her eyes open and stared up at him, nodding softly. She looked so shy it made Mako's heart twist. When had them hanging out gotten so hard?

Korra stepped into the room and stood there awkwardly for a moment before Mako pulled her over to his small bed. They both sat down on the edge of it, and slowly the silence engulfed the space. The air around them felt thick, and Mako was unsure of what to say to break it. All he wanted to do was pull her as close to his body as possible and just hold her, to whisper affectionate phrases in her ear and to show her how much he still loved her. But he knew he couldn't. Things between them weren't the same anymore, especially now that years had passed by between them without contact.

"Mako, I – " Korra started then her shoulders fell forwards, her back bending – something she only did when she was truly down about something. "I came here to explain. I haven't been able to sleep, and I think it's because I need to clear my head and apologize."  
Mako listened intently as she spoke.

"I… I know communication hasn't always been our best thing, but I'm really sorry for not writing you back. It makes me feel horrible knowing that you took all that time to sit down and write to me and send it off, and I didn't even have the courage to reply… not even once," She swallowed thickly. "But I want you to know, I tried. I tried several times to tell you how I was, and just… talk to you. But no matter how I wrote it, it came out wrong. I wound up just giving up…" She said and Mako could hear her voice beginning to waiver.

He looked over to her and saw her bite down on her bottom lip, her chin slightly quivering. It felt like forever since he had seen her like this. Her knuckles curled into tight fists in his sheets, burning white.

"I'm sorry for giving up. For giving up on you, for giving up on Bolin, for Asami, for all of you. I gave up on the world. I let all my problems drag me down, and I was weak, I was broken, I was pathetic –"

"Korra," Mako interrupted, grabbing her hands from his blankets and smoothing out the cramped muscles of her fingers. They were much softer then he remembered, the callouses now gone.

"You are anything but pathetic. You are one of the strongest people I know, the bravest too." He said in all honesty. "So what if you fell into a rough spot? No one is invincible. What matters is that you got through it, you fought, and you were able to pull yourself back up and not sink lower. Remember what they say, how things have to get worse before they can get better. Yes, it got worse Korra, and I know that's the part that makes you feel the way you do, but it also got better. You're still alive, which is a miracle. And you were able to do all of this – you were able to strengthen yourself, all on your own. That alone just proves you are far from pathetic…" He said, then tilted her face upwards to see her downcast gaze, he whispered. "You will never be anything but amazing to me."

Exhaling slightly, Korra felt the hot sensation of tears beginning to swell in her eyes. She tried to blink them away but one managed to slip free, sliding gradually down her tanned cheek.

Noticing it, Mako slowly reached up and brushed his thumb against her skin, wiping it away. He always hated seeing Korra cry, watching her as she battled internal demons, something he couldn't help with or fix. It made him feel useless. But he also knew that Korra didn't need protection, she was able to fend for herself, stand up on her own two feet. All she needed was someone to set her back in place when she strayed, someone she could trust and rely on, someone to stand beside her in battles, and a shoulder to cry on in those rare moments of sadness.

Mako swore that he would be that support till the end.

Korra met his eyes, and instantly Mako felt himself fall in love all over again. It was always her eyes. The crystal clear blue like the ocean on a sunny day, reflecting from the cloudless sky. He always felt the tug pulling himself closer to her whenever he gazed at her, it was almost impossible to feel. The heat spread through his chest, warming every curve and dip of his body, causing his fingertips to tingle. He hadn't felt this sensation since he first truly looked at her, the night before Amon's fight when they were both perched up against Naga's side. It was the first time that he was one hundred percent aware of his feelings that he was in love, not a single hesitation or doubt in his mind.

It was the night that everything turned from foggy to clear.

And now he was reliving it three years later.

Mindful of his hand still on her cheek, he moved it down, grazing along her features. He brushed them across her jaw, feeling the hard bone under the soft skin before they found her mouth. He traced her lips with the tip of his finger, cherishing the smoothness of the curves and the way a slow pinkness gradually rose into her cheeks. It seemed like a dream having her sitting so close to him after all these years. Feeling her warmth radiating off her and showering him in the afterglow, and seeing her eyes staring back at him with the same gentle gaze they always used to.

It was almost too perfect.

Placing his forehead against hers, "I really want to kiss you," Mako murmured suddenly. Under normal circumstances he would have tensed and pulled away, apologizing that he was being inappropriate. But instead, his body relaxed even more, feeling relieved for finally speaking what he had wanted to say since he had first seen her again.

He was rewarded by her slim, tan, hands reaching up and grabbing gently at his battered, white tank top. Her mouth opened and moved against his fingers, her breath and her words causing goosebumps on his skin.

She closed her eyes and a lazy smile crept slowly to her lips.

"So kiss me."


	16. Sweet And Sour

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _1,112_  
**Song:** _Goodnight — Cher Lloyd_  
**A/N:** _Little fic idea that popped into my head. I've never written pregnant!korra before, so I thought I'd give it a try haha_. _Takes place sometime after book 4  
_

* * *

It was late in the evening, the sun already down and the moon beginning to rise. Korra laid gently on the bed, her head propped up by the pillow behind her, her hands resting on top of her very pregnant stomach as gentle tunes played through the headphones into her ears – waiting for her fiance to return home from work.

It had been like this every night since the Avatar had taken maturity leave. At first she was frustrated, a little bit of her hotheaded teenage self coming to the surface once she was told she needed to put her Avatar duties on hold until the baby came. That was the last thing she wanted to do. But eventually she gave in once fighting became too difficult. How was she supposed to duck, dodge and roll with a planet strapped to her torso?

Sighing she pulled her headphones off, rolling them around in her palms. Asami had made them for her so she could listen to her music while in bed, and so that she wouldn't get bored. But they didn't seem to be working... because she was beyond the point of boredom to the point she felt like a zombie.

Groaning, she glared down at her stomach. All she wanted was to fight again, to get back into shape and have him _out__. _She wanted him _out right now_. Her body felt like it was decaying more and more with every passing second. How people could like pregnancy, Korra would never understand.

Closing her eyes, Korra let her head fall back against the headboard, the headphones she was holding now pressed to the growing mountain under her clothing. She couldn't even be bothered to put them back on, she didn't have the strength.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she heard the front door to their apartment open. The jingle of keys ringing through the halls and then the sound of a zipper, followed by footsteps.

"Makooooo," Korra groaned as she stood up, making her way to the living room. Her legs felt horrible.

Mako looked at her and smiled, pulling her close to his chest and kissing the top of her head. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She buried her face in his jacket, breathing in the smell of ash and cinnamon as she pouted. "Awful," her voice was muffled. "I feel weak and fat. The minutes drag on forever, and I just want to lay on the floor and die. I want to fight again. Why is this taking so long? It's been months already, hasn't it?"

Mako chuckled, rubbing his hand down her back. "Korra it's only been a day."

She pulled back, her eyes wide. "What? No it hasn't."  
"Yes it has. President Raiko told you to go on maturity leave yesterday," He said. "Today's only the first day."

At that, Korra loudly groaned, falling against his chest once again. Mako resisted the urge to laugh, knowing it would just make the situation worse and instead slowly pulled her over to the sofa. Sitting down first, Mako leaned his back against the arm before helping her settle between his legs. She slumped against him instantly, her arms limp at her sides.

"I look like a planet."

"No you don't," Mako said, brushing her hair off to the side before gently pressing his thumbs into the muscles in her shoulders.

"Yes I do," She sighed, patting her belly. "Do you see this? You should because it's hard to miss. Look at it... I'm huge."

Mako kissed the back of her neck, letting his hands roam down her arms, small goosebumps appearing behind his touch. "I think you're beautiful."  
"I think you're an idiot."

Mako laughed, hugging her close to him. "You just have to be patient. You'll be back to fighting the bad guys in no time, you'll see."

Korra huffed, but didn't say anything. He knew this was hard for her, she was never one to just stay at home and do nothing; she was always busy, running back and forth trying to bring balance everywhere she went. Relaxation was something Korra hated.

"Do you want some tea? That always makes you feel better."

Instantly he saw her perk up, and a small smile graced across her mouth. She nodded. "Jasmine?"

"Sure," He kissed her temple before standing up, placing a pillow behind her back before heading to the small kitchen. Turning on the kettle, he grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and put them on the counter before going to get the teabags. One thing he did like about Korra being pregnant, was the fact that she couldn't mess everything up. He was glad that when he opened the tea cupboard that all the boxes were lined up the way he had organized instead of them being thrown all over the shelf. Korra never did have that kind of patience to actually look through them all before finding the one she wanted, she just grabbed then threw back if it wasn't the right one.

Once the water was boiled, he poured it into the mug, letting it steep for a few moments before walking back to her. She was in the same position, but now her hands roamed softly over her stomach, poking at it then rubbing it. He loved seeing her so down to earth, and watching her as an actual human being rather then her busy robotic functions of being the Avatar. It always made his heart skip in his chest that he was the only one who got to see these rare moments of her. He cherished them every time.

Gently, he placed the mug on the table beside the sofa. "Be careful, it's really hot." He said.

Korra looked up at him, a tired smile on her lips. "Thanks."  
"Anything for you," He whispered, winking and making her blush at the cheesy line, before making his way back into the kitchen to make his. He placed a teabag in his cup, and just as he was getting ready to pour the water a crash came from the other room.

Then an angry yell of, "You've got to be_ kidding_ _me!_" came next.

Turning around quickly and looking over at her, he saw she had spilt her tea all over the table and floor, the mug broken on the hardwood flooring. Her eyebrows were pulled together in frustration, and after the twentieth time of trying to bend down to pick up the pieces of glass, she gave up – cursing, standing up and storming off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Mako sighed.

This was going to be a long couple months.


	17. Patches

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words: **_1,381_  
**Song:** _Wait For Me - Theory of A Deadman  
_**A/N:** _Takes place sometime in book 3.. not entirely sure what I was thinking of when I wrote it, but hope you like it haha _

_—-_

Mako couldn't help the words as they tumbled out of his mouth. "Stupid…. idiot – what – why can't you get over this. Spirits, Mako, get your head out of the dirt," he banged his fist against his forehead then bent over to rest it against the railing. This was pathetic,_ he_ was pathetic. Three months. Three months and he still couldn't get over the break up. It broke through all his barriers, it tore down everything he's put up to try and forget about it. It was on his mind, every waking hour and every passing minute. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face.

He couldn't handle it.

Lifting his head, he stared out into the dark night, his eyes searching for a little speck of hope, just something to grab on to, something that wouldn't slip through his fingers like everything else.

He sighed and then there was footsteps behind him.

"Mako?" It was her voice. The voice he knew inside and out, the voice that haunted him everywhere he went. All he wanted was for it to go away… he was tired of hearing it in the back of his head. It always sounded so real, but he knew it wasn't, it as just him, being a love sick puppy. He hated how it sounded so real. It almost sounded like it was her. But that couldn't be. Since they returned to Republic City, Korra hasn't made any kind of signal to him, made no attempts to speak to him. Maybe him shoving her off was finally wearing off on her.

"Mako?" Korra's voice came again, this time closer, and right behind him. He turned his head, to see her actually standing there in the doorway. She wore her sweat pants, but no pelt, and just a causal shirt, her feet bare. Her hair was down, and her eyes held black bags under them. She must not have been able to sleep either.

He straightened up a little bit, and cleared his throat. "Oh… Korra. Sorry, I didn't hear you." That was a lie. He did hear her, he just didn't want to. Everything about her being here right now made it hard for him to breathe, and it slowly made the crack bigger in his heart.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

Yes, he did mind. He minded very much. "Um, it's pretty late," he said, trying to make up an excuse. "I should get back to bed…" Spirits knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, not after this encounter anyway.

Her big blue eyes were open wide and watching him, he couldn't help but look away. Her gaze was too strong.

"Mako, I know things haven't been the greatest between us… but I want to fix it. I want to try and make it better."

He closed his eyes, and didn't reply. He wanted to make it better too, but he only wanted it better in one way. And they both agreed that it didn't work.

Ignoring what Mako said, Korra moved closer to him and leaned against the railing too, making sure to leave at least two feet between them. She looked at him, and noticed his eyes squeezed tightly together.

She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, "Mako, are you alright?"

He pulled away quickly, knowing he'd break if he felt her touch. "I think you should leave."

Korra retracted her hand, her face hurt. "What? But I – ,"

"Leave. Please," he looked at her finally, and she saw his eyes crumbling. "Please."

"Mako…"

He finally hit his point. "Just get out!"

Her eyes turned from hurt to anger. "No! I came here to fix things, and I'm not leaving till they are!"

"What makes you think that it's even possible to fix? Huh? Or even worth it?"

"Of course it's worth it! How could you even say that? Is that what you think? Everything we've been through together, everything that happened to us, does that not mean anything to you? The six months aren't worth it?"

He rubbed his face with his hands. "That's all in the past, Korra! This is all in the now. The now is different! Things have changed! We've changed!"

"Yes, we've changed! We grew up! We changed for the better!" She clenched her fists. "I'm sick and tired of us avoiding each other, Mako! I'm finished with acting like a kid! We're both adults now. I'm done with the brick wall! I don't care how long it takes to get better, I know it won't take overnight, but I want us to _try_." her voice was practically begging at the end. "I don't care if you don't want me in your life any more… but I can't live without you in mine."

He didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes closed. He couldn't live without her either, but he wanted to. He felt weak whenever she was around, he felt weak by the way he always saw her and wanted to hold her again. He felt weak from always watching her leave.

Like she was doing right now.

Without thinking, he grabbed her elbow, his fingers digging into her soft skin. She made a noise, but he didn't hear, he just yanked her hard over to him, and kissed her. At first, her hands punched his chest, and she tried to pull back, but he had moved one hand behind her head and one hand on her waist, keeping her close. Korra grabbed the sides of his white tank top, and tried to push him back, rather then pull away, and soon he felt his back being pinned against the railing and her body. He didn't stop though. The feeling of her mouth overwhelmed him, bringing up all the old memories he tried so hard to bury. She felt the same… she tasted the same. Everything was the same.

Slowly, the longer he kept pecking her lips and pulling the air from her lungs in pants, she eventually stopped struggling. He felt her lean into him slightly, but not yet kiss him back.

He pulled back an inch to breathe, and opened his eyes. A small pinkness had risen in the Avatar's cheeks, and her eyes opened too. Their faces were so close, he could feel her breath brush over his face. She swallowed and he leaned back down, and brushed his mouth against hers, feeling her lips reach for his. He still held her head, but not rough, his fingers now pulling through her hair. Her clenched fist of his shirt, smoothed out, and became a soft palm against his stomach.__

"I'm sorry," he said after a few moments.

Korra reached up to run her fingers down his cheek to rest on his neck. "You don't need to apologize."

He pulled away more, nodding. "Yes, I do. I dropped everything. I tried to forget you, forget us… thinking it was the right thing to do. Thinking that maybe if I could leave it all behind, that I could pretend it never happened." He felt the quick thump of her heart, knowing that it was from pain at what he said. "But, Korra, you need to know that those times with you were the best times of my life. You made me… better. But I'm sorry, I can't go on knowing that we don't work. Because that's wrong. We never even tried to work through it, to fix it. It all just… ended."

Korra closed her eyes and sighed. "Mako… I'm the Avatar. No matter where I go, everyone I care about is at risk. I can't put you in that kind of situation. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of me."

"You don't need to make those decisions for me, because nothing you say is going to stop me from following you straight into any battle."

She looked into his eyes, and saw the world. There was no holding him back, he wouldn't be protected. Even if all hell broke loose, she would like to know that he was there. She needed to know he would always be there.__

Moving her hand, she caught his and slid her fingers between his, "Okay."


	18. Tongue Tied

__**Pairing:**__ _Makorra_  
__**Words:**___2,418_  
__**Song:**__ _Beautiful With You - Halestorm_  
**_A/N: _**_Makorra proposals_**_. _**_So this story was __my dad's__ idea, haha, he had this idea for a few days, so after him begging a lot, I agreed to help. The writing for it is half mine, half his, but we tried our best to blend our writing styles. He really likes "…"s so watch out for those lol. Hope you like it! =]_**  
—-**

The sun was high in the sky, casting a gorgeous shine to everything. Korra and Asami stood by a small table by the training circle, their hands clasped together between their two bodies. A smile played on Asami's face and she let out a small laugh, squeezing Korra's hands, a tear in her green eyes.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she saw movement in the corner of her eye, looking over to spot the two brothers laughing with each other as they approached. As they drew near, Mako finally looked away from Bolin, noticing the both of them. Asami looked deliriously happen, while Korra… not so much, eyes downcast, refusing eye contact. He stumbled slightly, his eyes widening, not liking Korra looking dejected, and surprised to see Asami here at the Air Temple with her. He couldn't stop the thought racing through his mind: _My two ex girlfriends together –What's going on here?_

"Thank you, Korra," Asami said genuinely, turning back to the Avatar, ending their conversation. Leaning over she quickly kissed Korra's cheek and gave her a heartfelt hug, "Thank you so much."

Korra smiled and nodded. "Of course, Asami. You mean so much to Mako… and to me. I wouldn't have it any other way." Giving her hand one last squeeze they let go, Asami stood up, brushed away a glistening tear and smiled at the brothers, with a lingering look of wistfulness at Mako. Mako's gaze darted back and forth between the two women, with an uncertain, and somewhat fearful expression slowly registering on his face.

"Hello, ladies!" Bolin beamed wildly, as he pushed in front of his brother holding up a zippered bag. "Guess what I have?" Bending down he unzipped the zipper, shoving his hands in and pulling out a bundle of clothes. Korra recognized them immediately and chuckled, moving over to take some of them from his grasp, finding her blue helmet and waist band.

"It has been so long since I've seen this," she smiled at the fabric, holding up her old Fire Ferrets Pro Bending uniform. She remembered all the memories of wearing it; the loud cheers from the crowd as they rode the beam out into the arena; the way she would stare at the other team and take a few deep breaths, preparing herself for the battle. The thick adrenaline pushing throughout her veins as she bended with everything in her, fighting alongside her teammates and her best friends.

She missed those days.

"What do you say, Korra? Bro?" Bolin waved the uniforms in the air. "Up for a little sparring?"

Korra smiled and threw a glance at Asami. "Sure, Bolin, sounds nice. Just give me a minute alone with Mako first."

Mako was just slightly dazed to respond immediately, his eyes staring at the girls.

"Bro? You in?"

Tearing his eyes away from Korra, he blinked. "What? Yeah… sure… sparring. Yeah, I'm in."

Asami chuckled and winked at Korra. Stepping over to Mako, she reached up and gently pulled his face towards her, catching his eye. "I'll always be here for you." She whispered, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Anything you need, anytime you need it. You know that, right?"

His brows furrowed in confusion, but he slowly nodded anyway. She smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek lightly, her fingers gently caressing his face, before she pulled away.

Bolin stared, astonished. "Asami…? Mako…? You two…?" He looked between them, mouth agape. Asami turned, still smiling, and made her way to Bolin, clicking his mouth shut with her fingertip. "Close your mouth, Bolin, it's not polite to gape." Grabbing him by the arm, she pulled him along. "C'mon, let's go warm up the Sato Mobile. I'll drive."

When Mako finally had the courage to look back, Korra was watching Asami leave with a wispy smile on her face, "That Asami, she's such a good and loving person. Some lucky man is going to be very happy with her as his wife."

Mako swallowed nervously, his eyes darting around, unsure what to do. "Uhh… yeah…"

Steeling herself, Korra took a deep breath to calm her nerves and racing heart. Turning swiftly to face him directly, her smile slipped, her face going serious. "Mako, we need to talk."

Making her way to the nearby table, she sat down, trying to collect her thoughts. Holding her hands in her lap, she watched as her fingers slowly trembled. "Mako, I just -," Looking up, she saw him still standing where she had left him. Narrowing her eyes, she put one hand on her hip and pointed to the second chair with the other. "Mako. Sit."

He hesitated slightly, shuffling forward, taking the seat across from her. After a few brief seconds, her hands moved across the table top to take his, her fingers tan and slender, his, white and muscular.

She took another steadying breath.

He blinked.

"Mako, you've been through a lot, and we all see it's taking its toll. Going it alone is not a good thing. When you were with Asami, you were so confident, so in control." Mako shifted uncomfortably in his seat, sensing, yet fearing, where this was going.

"It's really obvious you need someone to be there for you, and you for them. Someone who will look after you. Someone strong and caring who is able to balance you out and bring out the better in you. You need a good woman. Asami and -," Her voice was cut off as he leaned back in his chair, his brows pulled together in a frown.

"Asami?" He took his hands away from hers. "What? So, is that why she was here?"

"What?" It was Korra's turn to be confused, and hurt as he backed away. "Yes. She wanted to set me straight on a few things. To clear things up. I thought you knew… I thought you understood."

Mako's eyes were wary. "I do – kind of, I think… and – and – don't get me wrong, I appreciate what you're trying to do, Korra, I really do, but…"

"What do you mean '_what I'm trying to do'_?" The nervousness giving way to anger and the irritation in her voice becoming evident.

"Look, when me and Bolin arrived here, I saw you talking with Asami."

Korra raised a brow. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Uh, nothing, I guess. I just never got the impression that you two were close," He looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. "You could have at least asked me first," He said lamely.

"_Asked you? Asked you what?" _Mako was unwise and started to answer, but never got the chance as Korra rumbled on. "Now I have to get your permission for things? I can't even choose my own friends?"

Rising to the bait, he said hotly, his face showing a touch of anger. "You don't need my permission for anything! You never did! You always go right ahead and do whatever you want! And now you go behind my back and secretly meet with Asami without telling me?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I tell you? It had nothing to do with you!"

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Well, excuse me, it kinda does… but, Korra, putting that aside, you do know it's over between us, right?"

"What?" She pulled back slightly, hurt in her eyes.

"It's been over for a while." Mako said, eyeing her suspiciously. "You know that."

"Yeah, but I thought it was getting better." She said plaintively.

He leaned forward and gently touched her hand. "Well sure… we'll always be friends, and we do enjoy each others company, but it will never be anything more then that."

Korra sat stunned. "Nothing more?" Tears threatening.

Mako looked uncomfortable. "It was great, Korra. We had a great time when we were together, but we both knew it could never last. We were from two different worlds."

Unable to bear anymore, the tears overflowed, trickling down her cheeks. "But, I thought you cared… cared about… us?"

Mako was completely taken aback with this new direction of argument, his face mirroring the confusion within. "Us? Of course I care about us, but that's not what we're talking about."

She looked at him in bewilderment, her eyes red from crying. "What _else_ are we talking about?" she asked exasperated

He hesitated a fraction of a heartbeat. "Honestly, Korra, at this point… I don't think I really know." He admitted.

She looked at him in utter disbelief, the anger in her bubbling upwards like lava. "Has Bolin hit you in the head with one too many rocks, Mako?" She said, shaking her head. "Obviously we're talking about commitment, we're talking about togetherness, we're talking about the future, we're talking about spending lives together. Spirits, Mako! We're talking about love!"

Mako, now completely lost and alone, adrift in the dark, churning sea of female logic, sat staring, speechless. Unable to move, or even to think straight, he opened his mouth to try to speak, but closed it just as fast, unsure. Minutes of thick, deadly silence crept past, around and through them, the world broken only by the sounds of Korra sniffling. She kept very still, waiting, waiting – waiting for him to say something… anything. When it became clear he wouldn't speak, she leaned forward into the silence unable to stop herself. Gazing at him with such intensity he thought he would burn, she couldn't help but ask, "So will you?" her voice coming out anxiously.

An eternity passed before he replied.

"So will I what?" He said with that blank calmness men save for those occasions when they are besieged with a complete lack of understanding.

Unbelievable.

Korra sank back into her seat with a slow, deep shuddering breath, closed her eyes, balled her fists at her side, and tried to extinguish the explosion within.

He was not so far gone that he failed to read the warning signs. "Okay, Korra, enough of this. Stop. This is getting out of hand," Mako looked at her, his eyes trying to get through to her. "Why are you trying so hard to get me back with Asami?"

The fuse lit… the explosion went off.

The very air around Korra seemed to crackle as her hands slapped down on the table. Her eyes flashed white, the Avatar state taking control. Lunging to her feet, her chair flew back from behind her. The gale-force winds emanating from her knocked Mako and his seat backwards to the ground, where he laid stunned, eyes wide, mouth agape.

Her Avatar enhanced voiced boomed like thunder. "_**Mako, sometimes you can be so frustrating!"**_

He threw his hands up, as if to ward off her imminent wrath. "Please, Korra! Stop…" He pleaded, trying to figure out what just happened, where he went wrong - and to calm her before he got himself hurt… "I'm confused."

In a voice even louder then before, she roared. "_**How in the name of the Kyoshi Warriors can you be confused? I'm trying to ask you if you will MARRY ME!"**_

"_You?_… _Marry?_… Oh," Mako blinked rapidly, trying to fit the pieces together before it was too late. "Ohhhhh." The light came on; the world brightened; Understanding dawned. He smiled up at her, radiantly. "Yes."

The Avatar state shut down as quickly as it came on and Korra leaned over the table breathlessly, looking at him sprawled out on the concrete. "Yes?"

Mako eased himself up on his elbows and smiled. "Yes, Korra. I love you, I will marry you."

Her breath caught in her throat, and before anything else could happen, she airbended the table out of the way with such force, it landed, crumpled, in the training circle. She swooped down on top of him like an avenging angel, knocking them both back to the ground, laughter bubbling from her core. Her hands found his cheeks and his arms wrapped around her back, both of them leaning in to share a rapturously lingering kiss. Korra smiled into the touch and Mako couldn't help but follow along, his arms squeezing her body tighter, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. Her lips tasted the same as they always had, and he smelled her familiar scent wash over him, relaxing him into the moment.

She pulled back and moving her hand from his face, took the special ring off her finger. He looked at it, not even noticing it on her hand the whole time. The blue and red design on the silver band twisting together in a beautiful wave.

Her face flushed as she held it. "Mako, you're my best friend. You are someone I could, and still can, depend on. And even though you can be as thick as bricks, you're one of the bravest and strongest men I have ever met," she smiled as she took his left hand. "I never stopped loving you, just like I promised, and I will never stop loving you until the end of time." She slowly slid the ring down his finger until it reached the base, letting out a small gasp of nervous laughter. "And I never want to be without you," she met his eyes squarely, "ever again."

He watched her face blush and her eyelashes flutter, an amused expression on his face, but his heart swelled with love and affection. He stared into the eyes he knew so well, the bright blue that he used to wake up to in the mornings, and stroked a gentle finger down her dark cheek.

"Agreed. That's probably the best idea you've ever had." He said, before pulling her face back down to his. Their noses brushed before their lips found each other, and once they did, they molded together easily, peacefully, naturally. Emotions flowed through them, and her hands found their way to his hair, while his continued to grip her hips.

He moved back and smiled, toying with the ring on his finger. "Hey, isn't it traditional for the Water Tribe man to propose with a betrothal necklace?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, it is, but, I don't have one right now, and I didn't know if you would wear one." Her face blushing redder than before. "But I can make one for you, if – if you want, if it would help."

"No, that's okay." He said, his hands moving up and down her back. "I think I'll make one for you."


	19. Reopened Desire

_**Pairing**__:_ _Makorra_  
_**Words:**__1,812_  
_**Song:**_ _Your Body - Christina Aguilera_  
_**A/N: **__Korra and Mako are trying to hang out as friends, hoping that the more they do the awkwardness will slowly go away. But... sometimes you can't bury strong feelings._  
—

"I love this song," Korra beamed at the small radio that sat at on the desk off to the side of the room. "My mom used to sing this to me when I was young whenever I couldn't sleep." She remembered the days her mother sat on the side of her small bed, her hand resting on Korra's, softly singing the small waterbender to a deep slumber. Her mother had a gorgeous singing voice, soft as silk and light.

Mako chuckled, standing over in the kitchen making some tea for them both. "The great and powerful Avatar had bad dreams?"

Korra did her signature pout and crossed her arms. "Yes, I know, shocking. I still do sometimes. Guess I can't bend everything away."

There was a bit of silence until Mako came into the room with two cups of tea, and as soon as the steaming liquid was placed in her hand, she brought it to her lips. Jasmine.

"What are the dreams usually about?" Mako asked, breaking the quiet.

Korra's hands lowered the cup, but her fingers continued to grip it, liking the nice heat. "Anything. When I was a kid they used to be about getting taken away from my family. Being the Avatar and all may have had it's perks, but it could become a pretty scary thing for a child." She swooshed the tea around in her cup. "Recently they've just been about the attacks, the previous ones… Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu, the Spirit Portals. Instead of me being taken away from my family, now it's my family getting taken from me." She looked up at him, her eyes so big and blue. "Everyone has been trusting me, thinking I know what I'm doing, but I really don't. So many people are always risking their lives for me, trying to help me save the world. My nightmares are mostly about those people never coming back home." She sipped her tea again, keeping the liquid in her mouth for a minute, letting the warm wash over her tongue before swallowing.

Mako stared at her, she never told him about the nightmares, even when they were dating she seemed to always keep herself so well held together. But he never truly knew what was going on in her head, and sometimes he hated it, hated not knowing; not knowing if she was ever truly okay, or if she was suffering, if she ever felt lost or needed something that she would never ask for. He wished he could wish away all the problems for her. Just as he was about to open his mouth so say something, she changed the subject.

"So," She smiled at him. "City Boy,"

He laughed slightly. Nicknames, always nicknames.

"How have you been? It's been a while since we've done anything together. You know, as friends. Work been going okay?"

He set his cup down on the coffee table. "Yeah, it's going pretty good actually. Beifong has kept me plenty busy over the weeks, as you can probably tell from this mountain of papers. She's got me going through some old files, seeing if anything had been missed." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "She's got me neck deep in paper work I've hardly had time to rest. Felt like forever since I just sat down and relaxed."

Korra smiled and gently punched his arm. "You look pretty relaxed right now. But I know how you feel, Tenzin's got me training every waking second of every single day, and if I'm not training, I'm at meetings, and if I'm not at meetings then it's usually midnight and I sleep until the same routine the next morning." She chuckled. "Oh the hard life of being a teenager."

Mako laughed at that. "A teenage Avatar and teenage Detective. I have to admit, I never would have thought something like this would ever happen to me." He could feel her gaze on him, but instead of looking at her, he picked his cup back up. "Being an orphan on the streets, to being the top police detective. I still remember the days of trying to forge food from trash bins, or scamming people for coins. But now, I have my own apartment, I have plenty of food and clean clothes, a good paying job," he turned to look at her then, meeting her eyes square on. "Dating the Avatar."

She looked at him, her face slowly flushing, her mouth going dry as her heart accelerated. "Dat_ed _the Avatar."

His eyes never blinked. "Dat_ing_ the Avatar."

Her heart skipped a beat. "What are you saying?"

Instead of replying, he scooted down the couch to cup her face in his hands and without hesitation, his lips met hers in a long wanting kiss. Her heartbeat raised to her throat, and her stomach fell through the floor. At first her mouth was hard on his, shocked, but soon relaxed and molded itself to his. The kiss was slow and passionate, but soon turned to hot fire. Both of them had missed the feeling of each others lips, missing the taste, missing the way their mouths seemed to just naturally fit perfectly together.

Inhaling deeply, her chest pressed against his and his hand snaked down to grab her hips, the tips of his fingers slipping just past the elastic of her baggy pants. His skin was hot against hers, and when she pulled away to get some air, his mouth moved down her jaw, glazing over her mocha skin. Burning kisses sizzled behind her ear, down her neck to her collarbone, and back up the other side, and once his mouth founds hers again, she realized her head was laying on the armrest of his red sofa, her body underneath his. The kiss turned more fast paced, and soon both of them were breathless. But when it was Mako's turn to pull away, Korra's lips burned with the absence of his touch, so she pressed her mouth to any skin she could reach. Her teeth caught his earlobe and pulled slightly, targeting a small groan to echo through his throat. She moved down the vein in his neck, her hands slowly finding the bottom hem of his white tank to push her hands up it while she kissed along his jaw. His body shook above hers, and her palms pressed firmly to his chest, pushing him back till she was on top of him.

She straddled his waist, and before he could lay down, she pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground, her nails grazing over his muscled flesh, feeling the bumps of his ribcage. His breath hitched when she found his hipbones, but his kisses continued. His hands found their way to her blue shirt, easily pushing just under it to grab her waist, his hands tingling at the touch of her skin.

They had only had a few heavy moments while they were dating, not many considering they both had jobs to do, and they couldn't afford to be distracted, but right now they didn't care. Their bodies ached with need to be close to each other after being absent for the dreadful months after Harmonic Convergence, that everything else seemed to be nonexistent, a blur. All that mattered now was them, them finally taking charge of their feelings once again.

Mako moved his hands up higher in her shirt slowly, waiting for her to stop him, but she never did, so he took that as a good sign, moving more higher until he felt the fabric of her bindings. Suddenly he got nervous, his hands freezing. She, on the other hand, was not, and pulled away to easily grab the hem of her shirt to pull it off, tossing it to the side just like his. He stared up at her, noticing every detail of her tight stomach, to the way her skin pulled over her ribs, the way her shoulders arched, the muscle lines in her biceps, and he couldn't help but flush. The way she looked at him wasn't helping either, her big blue eyes holding so much love he thought she'd burst. Her chest rose and fell with her every fast breath.

Reaching down, she caught hold of his hands, using hers to guide them to her chest. "I don't want to hide from you anymore." she said as she moved his fingers to find the back of her wrappings. He felt the end of it, and tugged slightly, feeling it come undone. She stared into his eyes as they slowly became looser and looser until they slipped down her torso. He only got a small glance before she leaned down, pressing herself right up against him, letting out a small chuckle. Her fingers moved up his shoulders to twine into his hair, her knuckles knotting in it. She opened her mouth wider when she felt his tongue on her bottom lip, and soon their tongues collided. His teeth caught hold of her bottom lip and she whimpered slightly, causing a small rumble of laughter from the firebender.

Letting go of his hair, she took her one arm and slightly slapped his arm, making him laugh more. His fingers traced up her spine, all the way up her bare back, savouring the smoothness and softness. His breathing was wild, and he took in air, turning his head slightly. Her eyes looked at his face, and once he regained his composure, he looked at her. Both their lips were swollen, but that didn't matter.

She gave him a smile. "You look pretty cute from this angle."

He grinned, his hands sliding along her ribs. "You look good from every angle."

She gently leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on his mouth, and he returned it full-heartedly. Taking a bit of a risk, he moved his hands to directly on her chest, and gave a small squeeze. Korra broke away from his mouth, letting out a laugh before she turned her head to the side, her face completely red.

"What?" He asked, amused.

"Your hands are freezing." She met his eyes and he let go, moving to wrap his arms around her torso, holding her on top of him. She looked contently at his face, her gaze tracing his lips, the way his cheekbones popped out slightly, the way his jaw sloped. "I've missed you." She said truthfully.

His face grew a serious expression. "I've missed you too, Korra." he gently tucked a stray piece of hair being her ear, somewhere in their heated moment, her hair bands had apparently fell out, her hair framing her face. She gave him one last smile before leaning down to rest her head against his chest, both their eyes closing, just enjoying the peace of being able to hold each other again.


	20. Burn (M)

**Pairing:**_ Makorra_  
**Words:** _2,719_  
**Song:** _Talking Body — Tove Lo_  
**A/N: **_It's done! WOO! Shameless makorra smut, you're welcome :D __sorry if it's kinda rushed in spots_… _Hope you like it anyways!_  
—

It's been too long since she's felt his body on top of her, felt the welcoming pressure of his muscled torso pressing her into the mattress. His hot breath burning down her neck, stopping occasionally to suck and nip along her veins and collarbones, his fingers pushing up her blue shirt to graze across her stomach.

A small moan escaped the back of her throat when Mako lightly bit down on the sensitive part between her neck and shoulder, and she felt herself push up against his body. She had forgotten how good it felt being so close to someone, to share yourself with another person, to open up right down to the very core of yourself and bare everything before them. Not having any fear of rejection, just acceptance. It was beautiful, and after the dragged on, long years of being alone and feeling helpless, Korra craved the connection.

Grabbing the hem of his battered white tank, Korra easily pulled it from his body, tossing it to the side before her hands raked down his chest.

Mako hissed under his breath, pressing a hard kiss to her lips. She tasted like sweet grapes, and Mako found himself wanting more – his tongue quickly brushing against her skin before slipping into her mouth. Korra wiggled beneath him, her hips finding his only to teasingly grind against them as best as she could, their pants numbing the feeling.

"Mako..." Korra moaned against his lips, his teeth catching her bottom one and pulling on it. Her whole body was burning, her heart pounding in her chest while all her blood boiled in her veins, the spot between her legs tingling.

She wanted him. She wanted him _now, _but she didn't want to rush. She wanted to drag this moment out for as long as she could, unsure of when they'd get another chance like this. She didn't even remember how they wound up in this position on Mako's bed... everything seemed to blur together. She remembered yelling and him yelling back at her, then next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall, his body rock hard against her as he attacked her with rough kisses. Eventually they had moved to his mattress, and almost instantly Korra had explored his body. She touched whatever she could reach, trying to re-familiarize herself with all his dips and grooves.

She didn't want to leave any one place untouched.

Breaking away to breathe, Mako took the opportunity to pull her tight, blue shirt up and over her head, throwing it onto the ground along with his. His palms were searing her skin as he smoothed them up her torso before finding her breast, still fully covered with her bindings.

Without hesitating, Mako brushed the tip of his finger over her nipple, noticing it harden under the caress.

Korra gasped and gently arched her back up, pressing herself more firmly in his hand before blushing, slightly embarrassed.

Mako chuckled, "Someone's a little impatient."

She swatted his arm, "It's been a while, okay? I forgot what all this felt like."

Something deep bloomed in Mako's eyes at her words and he lowered his head down, kissing her jaw and nipping at her earlobe, whispering, "Maybe I can help you remember," before shifting down once again, his lips moving along her chest.

She waited, anticipating his touch before it came, and when it did, she had to bite down on her lip, muffling a groan. Her bindings were now slipped down along her ribcage, the cool air making her nipples harden even more and his mouth worked over them, teasing slightly as his tongue swept over the firm peak. His left hand moved up to cup the other breast, his fingers gently kneading the plush skin, rolling it in his palm while his right hand skimmed down her waist.

Korra gripped his hair, using it to hold his face as close to her as possible. Even though they were flush against each other, the closeness wasn't enough – she felt like she had to crawl inside of him, their two bodies becoming one. She wanted it like she had never wanted anything.

Breaking away from her chest, he continued down, kissing along the ripples of her muscle, stopping to toy with her navel before travelling further. He stopped again at the waistband of her pants, and undoing the tie in her pelt, he took it off – then in one swift movement, he slid her baggy sweats from her legs, the fabric falling to the ground in a heap. Goosebumps decorated her thighs, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her kneecaps, noticing the small blush that crept to her cheeks and the nervous swallow.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stopping his movements to look at her. The last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable, or to do something she'd regret.

Korra breathed deep then nodded, a smile slowly forming on her face. It reached her eyes. "I love you."

Mako's heart skipped in his chest and something dropped in his stomach. How many times did he imagine her saying those three simple words to him again? Hearing them roll gracefully off her tongue and into the air for him to breathe in? Too many times. But this was now reality, and it was _so_ much more better then anything he could dream about.

He tried to find his voice. "I love you too." He said slightly uneven before leaning down and molding his mouth to hers once again, kissing the air right out of her lungs. She opened up underneath him, this time her tongue sliding into his mouth, brushing it against the top, feeling a few of his teeth.

He groaned, his hands smouldering up her thighs before shifting between them. He could feel her heat on his skin before he even made contact.

Softly, he stroked down her slit, his fingers gently pushing her folds apart as he skimmed over her entrance – the tip of his middle finger easily sliding into her up to the second knuckle. She was soaking wet, her fluids easily coating his hand as her walls clenched around him. He moved in and out slowly for a few moments and Korra felt like she was going to light on fire, sweat rolling down her temples as she squirmed, her hips moving to meet with his thrusts. It felt better than she remembered, and she couldn't help but shudder when Mako pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit, rubbing it in circles while adding another digit, stretching her wider.

At the sounds of her pleasure filled cries, Mako felt all the blood in his body rush downward, gathering at the place between his thighs. It was almost agonizing, his pants pressing down on his erection. Spirits she was beautiful. Her naked mocha skin glistening with sweat, her short chopped hair fanning around her head like a dark halo, the muscles in her stomach slowly tensing and quivering with every breath she took.

He kissed her again, his lips muffling her moans every time he hit that sensitive spot deep inside her. When his nail lightly grazed across her walls, he felt her entire body shake, her grip on his bicep tighten to the point where he could feel tingles in his joints.

Testing Korra's limits, Mako guided in a third finger, pressing her legs a little further apart, opening herself more to him. At the new sensation, Korra screamed, sweat running down her stomach as her hips bucked upwards.

"Mak – ahh!" Her breathing increased rapidly when all of his submersed joints pushed into her fully, her arousal flowing down his skin and along her bottom before dripping onto the sheets. Mako made a note to replace them first thing in the morning.

Plunging into her a few more times, he pulled his hand away, placing his mouth there instead, tasting her sweet nectar rolling over his tongue, lips and chin. It was exhilarating, fire flaring through his veins as his heart hammered behind his chest. Without thinking, his hands hooked under her backside to pull her closer; her womanhood now fully pressed against his chin and face, his mouth suckling her beautiful pearl.

"Mako..." Korra panted, her hands reaching for him frantically as her back arched. "I – I need...mmm," she moaned loudly as he teasingly dipped his tongue into her, and curled it, feeling the softness of her walls. He gently pulled on her folds, and she shook. "you... I need you _now_. Please."

More then ready himself too, Mako pulled away from her, wiping his mouth clean before his hands went to his pants. His movements were slightly shaky, but eventually he managed to get the string undone, throwing his own sweats to the ground and crawling back up her body. Almost instantly afterwards, he felt her slim fingers wrap around his hardened member, her touch nearly breaking him right then and there.

Starting from his base, Korra worked up his shaft, feeling it twitch in her palm as she made it closer to the head. His skin was smooth and hot, the veins pulsing against her touch. Making it to the top, her thumb brushed over his tip, smearing his thick pre-arousal over her fingers.

"Spirits..." Mako groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. He felt like she was burning him, and maybe she was, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, her soft yet hard gropes slowly pulling him under. His thoughts were clouded, but he was very much aware at where his cock was placed once he felt the warmth of her against his tip.

He met her eyes, a silent question in his eyes as his hands gripped her hips. Korra gave a small nod, and gradually he pushed himself into her, her walls slick and welcoming. She was tight like he remembered from years ago, but the feeling was slightly different. They had both grown, and Mako noticed that he filled her more deeply now, his member pulling her snugger then before.

Korra moaned, biting down on her bottom lip, a small crease forming on her forehead. Her hands moved around to the back of his neck and slid into his hair, gripping the strands and pulling his face back down to hers. The kiss was sloppy but passionate, the sweet taste of herself hinting on Mako's lips as they opened, his breath creating a warm patch on her cheeks.

Their hips moved in synchronization, their movements pushing and pulling each other in a dance, both of them taking the lead. At first he kept it simple, thrusting into her from on top while she whimpered and wiggled underneath. But eventually, he wanted something new. Korra moved to meet his movements, and Mako changed positions; trying out the many different ways to please her.

Hooking his hands under her knees, he lifted them both over his shoulders and bent forward, plunging even deeper into her, submersed up to his hilt. Korra cried out against his kiss, her toes curling in the air while her hands yanked on his hair. It felt _so good._

"Spirits, Mako," She breathed against his jaw, before her head fell backwards and she moaned again. "Y – yes... right there. _Right – mmm!" _

Mako kissed along her exposed neck, leaving marks as his hips quickened the pace and bumped against hers. The smell of sex and sweat filling the air around them. His touch was flames and he buried his face in her neck, licking up the vein and tasting salt. Tension stirred in his stomach and he squeezed her hips.

"_Korra," _Mako rasped, her name the only thing he was able to speak clearly. "I'm – "

"I know, I know," She replied faintly in between gasps, "Me too," and brought his face back up to hers, crushing their lips together in haste, causing their teeth to clack. Fire engulfed them both, and Korra felt the coil in her body tightening to it's limit – and after a few more thrusts, the coil snapped. Korra's vision turned white as she rode out her orgasm, her mouth opening in a silent scream.

Using the rest of his energy, Mako slammed into her one last time before he got swept up in his own release, falling on top of her as he spilled out all his seeds. His cheek was pressed to her chest, as he tried to catch his breath.

Korra wrapped her arms around his naked back, her nails dragging along his spine, hugging his body close. He could hear her own rapid heart rate thumping under his ear, and he noticed her chest vibrate slightly as she chuckled.

"Wow," she said breathless, her figure still coming down from the high. She brushed her fingers through his hair, pulling some of the sweat soaked strands away from his forehead. "That was... wow."  
Mako smiled at hearing her lack of coherent articulation, and raised off her, pulling out as he did so. It was slightly messy, but neither one of them cared. Instead he laid down next to her on his side and wrapped his arms around her waist, fitting her back against his chest.

He kissed behind her ear. "So I'm guessing you liked it then?"

Korra laughed again. "You know it. Who knew that after three years you would be able to do _that_."

He frowned, his hand smoothing out over her stomach, pinching playfully around her navel. "Oh, so before when we were younger it wasn't good enough for you?"

She turned her head to look at him, her lopsided, toothy grin wide on her face before rolling around to face him. She bumped her nose with his cheerfully. "We were both pretty bad at it," she said then added, "Don't even try to deny it. You know it's true." when he opened his mouth to argue.

"We were hormonally raged teenagers and didn't even know what we were doing half the time," She laughed. "Do you remember when you didn't know where to put i-"

Mako covered her mouth with his hand and she chuckled harder, small creases forming on the corner of her eyes.

"Don't ever bring that back up." He said then smiled, "Like you were any better anyways."  
"What? Of course I was!"  
He rolled his eyes, "As if. Do you not remember how confused and somewhat terrified you were when you first saw me naked? You thought it was some kind of alien creature."  
Korra shoved him, her face bright red. "No I didn't! I just... never saw one before, y'know, and..." she stuttered slightly and Mako laughed, kissing her lips quickly. Their foreheads rested together and Mako saw the loving glow in her bright, yet tired, blue irises.

"I think we can both agree that this time things were better."

Korra nodded and smiled gently, staring into his amber eyes. Neither one of them said anything for a little while, just content with looking and being with each other. The brilliant glow of the moon in the sky now was shining beams through the window, casting a shine to their skin.

Mako lifted his hand, and slowly and softly, stroked the tip of his finger down the bridge of her nose, watching as her eyes closed under his touch. She exhaled calmly once he reached the end, and opened her eyes once again, catching his gaze instantly.

"I missed you," She whispered full heartedly, her voice soft with affection. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore, you're here now, and that's all I care about." He collected her hand in his, weaving their fingers together. "I missed you too though. More then you know."

Korra didn't say anything to that, instead she shifted closer, fitting her head under his chin and closing her eyes, holding their joined hands between their bodies.

Mako sighed and pressed his cheek to her hair, breathing in her scent of sweat and lavender. Smiling, he closed his eyes and let himself fall into a peaceful sleep– knowing that this would be the first night in three years where he would wake up with Korra curled in his embrace.

The first night where it wouldn't be a dream.


	21. Fervid Ecstasy (M)

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _3,123_  
**Song:** _Criminal — Ash Koley_  
**A/N:** _Smut! __again, haha_. _**INTENSE TOPICS**____(AKA: fisting)__ If you don't like that kinda stuff, steer away from this fic_ _:)_ _for those of you who do, hope you like it! __I can't believe I wrote this *hides in a corner*__  
—_

Their kisses were hot.

Their bodies slick as they pressed together, not a single gap between them.

It was like fire and both of them couldn't get enough, their hands grabbing at whatever came in reach of their fingertips, tugging on material, on hair. They couldn't stop. Their breath was mingling around them, the smell of burning fabric gracing over their nostrils, neither of them noticing as they kissed. Everything around them didn't seem to matter.

Lost in the passion, Korra slid her hands over the firebenders pale chest before letting them slip into his hair, using the strands to hold him closer. Spirits did she crave his touch, to feel his hands snake around her waist and bring her pelvis flush against his, to feel his hardened muscles skim her body and to have his burning lips down her neck.

She ached to feel it again.

Hooking her legs around his waist, she pulled him down, his chest smacking against hers. Mako hissed against her lips before biting down on her bottom one, sucking it into his mouth. Her taste was pure honey and it seeped into his taste buds, making his head spin and his actions more urgent. He wanted to touch her, all of her. He wanted to leave his mark all over her body like they had done when they belonged to each other all those years ago. He wanted to burn her, and to have her burn him back. He wanted the fire, and the rough passion, the love, the grace and the complete bliss.

He wanted her to be _his_ again.

"Mako..." Korra moaned against his cheek as he broke away from her lips to nip along her jaw to her ear.

He bit the lobe.

"Korra," his voice was a growl, causing goosebumps to grow on her skin. He loved how he could make her melt under his caresses, loved how he could make her fall apart below him, make her body press back up against his with friction. Everything about her he loved, and he couldn't stop. Even after three years, he was obsessed with her tan skin, her blue eyes and the curve of her waist into her hips, her mouth. It was intoxicating, and she ruined him.

Kissing down her cheek to her neck, he followed the pulsing vein down to her collarbones, kissing them before easily pushing her shirt from her body. Small glistening strokes of liquid ran down her chest to her cleavage before dipping under the hem of her bindings, and Mako found himself wanting to trace their path.

Which he did happily.

Starting from her manubrium he kissed down her sternum, feeling the plush top of her breasts against his cheeks with every breath she took. He almost wanted to just sit back and watch her, to gaze at her like he's wanted to for so long. Instead, he found the tie in her wrappings and unravelled them agonizingly slow before letting them drift to the hardwood floor, her upper body now completely exposed.

At the sight of her naked before him once again, he almost felt himself gasp. She was exactly how he remembered, only a few more scars decorated her ribcage and between her breasts. She had also grown a lot since her teenage years, her bust more full and slightly darker.

"You're so beautiful," Mako said, his voice soft.

A faint blush rose to Korra's cheeks at his words, and Mako couldn't resist to press a kiss to her lips, feeling hers open under his. The kiss started out slow, but quickly turned fierce, their tongues fighting for dominance and their teeth clicking together. It seemed both of them couldn't keep control of their urges, Korra's hands sliding down his chest to slip below his waistband as his moved to her chest, his fingers teasing around her areola before pinching her nipple.

Korra moaned against him, her delicate fingers working up his shaft and running over his tip, feeling it harden even more in her hands. They loved doing this – driving each other crazy and fighting to see who would win first. It was always a competition with Korra, she never wanted to be on the receiving end, she always loved giving. Mako was the same, which always lead to complications. But tonight he swore to himself that he would only give to her, breaking away from any kind of receiving.

Tonight it was all about her.

He'd make sure of it.

Without her seeing, Mako reached to the side of the bed, feeling around for his metal cuffs. They had never used them before, but Mako wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be able to flip their positions. Letting her get a few more pumps on his cock first, he pulled her hand away from him and pushed both her arms above her head. She instantly stopped kissing him once she felt and heard the metal clicking into place.

Korra looked up and wiggled her wrists, seeing the cuffs wrapped around one of the bars of the headboard. "Handcuffs? Mako... What are you doing? Take these off."

"Not until I'm done with you."  
Korra frowned, a glint in her eye told him she knew exactly what he was up to, and didn't like it. "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled at her wickedly. "Tonight it's all about you. And with these," he tapped the cuffs. "there's nothing you can do to change that."  
"Come on, Mako. That's not fair." She tugged on the chain but it wouldn't budge.

Mako kissed the side of her neck, nipping at the one spot that made her knees weak. "Not going to happen," he said then blew seductively on her skin.

She shivered. "I hate you so much." she tried to sound irritated, but her voice was uneasy and breathy from lust.

"Mhmm," he slid his hands up her stomach, heating his palms with his firebending just enough to let her feel even more heat. He could tell she was trying to hold back her moans to punish him, but once he slipped his hand past her baggy sweats, she couldn't hold them back any more.

His strokes started slow, just the tip of his pointer finger grazing along her vertical slit, her arousal collecting on his hands. He couldn't help but smile into her neck at how wet she was already. _At least somethings didn't change, _he thought. When he touched her clit, Korra quivered.

Moments later he heard her yank on the binds and groan, her hips automatically pushing up. "Damn it, Mako," she said, fighting against her hold. She sounded desperate now, "Please take these off. I want to touch you."

Without replying to her, he kissed down her stomach, taking a second to dip his tongue into her navel. Every part of her tasted different and he loved it.

He was going to make her love it too.

Pulling her sweats from her legs, he tossed them aside, pushing her thighs apart. The closer he got to her, the more he could smell her sweetness – it made his mouth water. His middle finger easily slipped into her without warning and she bit down on her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut before reopening them half-lidded c c with desire.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, he slid in a second finger, not missing a beat. She inhaled quickly through her mouth and made a small squeak in surprise, her thighs trembling underneath his body. He had forgotten how much he loved watching her get swarmed with pleasure, and watching her ride out the release at the end, all of her stress tightened muscles, mush by the end of the evening. It was something he felt privileged to be able to witness.

His fingers curled inside of her, touching her walls and making them pulse against his digits. The tension in the air was so thick, it felt like it could be cut with a knife – so Mako inserted a third finger. He wanted to break the heaviness and watch them both float above the clouds, he wanted Korra to moan out his name like he's never wanted anything else. It was a desperate need.

"Mmmm," Korra's muscles tightened in her core, her back sinking down into the pillows. He worked his joints in and out of her, feeling her walls slick, coating his fingers.

Suddenly he got an idea. He knew that this was as far as they've ever gone in this style of foreplay, they were both too nervous to try anything more. They always talked about experimenting further, seeing how much they would actually be able to handle – but they never did. But years have gone by since then, and they both have grown... plus she needed to loose up as much as she could if she was going to be taking on Kuvira.

Pulling out his fingers to just the tips, he smeared her juices over herself and his fingers, trying to get her as wet as he could. Nervousness pooled in his stomach and he met her eyes, a silent question in them.

She must have understood because she swallowed anxiously, then exhaled in a rush and bit the inside of her cheek, knowing and preparing herself for what he was about to do next. They'd never done this before and part of Korra was aroused at the idea of trying something new... yet part of her was incredibly nervous. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it. But she urged herself to try anyways, pressing her legs further apart to allow Mako more room.

Slowly he slid in a fourth finger, feeling her walls gripping him tightly. Korra bucked against his hand, a loud, shaky moan ripping from her throat as her head fell back against the mattress.

"Oh Spirits..." she gasped as he worked in and out of her, pulling out just to his tips before sliding back in up to his knuckles. He curled all of his fingers deep inside her, massaging her walls and hitting that sensitive spot as he did so, causing sweat to bead on the Avatar's skin and her heart to beat faster. She felt so good against his hand, her softness slick and smooth. He resisted the urge to groan as he thrust in his fingers harder and faster, watching her curl and squirm beneath him.

Korra felt a wave of pleasure go through her, making her body shake. How she went three years without him and this, she would never understand. It felt impossible.

Gasping out Mako's name, Korra arched her back off the mattress, feeling both his hand and now his mouth on her. His tongue brushed against her clit before lightly sucking on it, lapping up her taste. Her cries of pure pleasure nearly send him over the edge, but he resisted, kissing her folds and gently pulling one into his mouth, massaging it with his lips.

"Mako," Korra mewled, her chest rising rapidly.

Mako looked up at her face from his spot between her legs, and watched her reaction as he pumped his fingers in and out, hearing her arousal_ squelch _every time he entered her. He watched her muscles contract and her breasts bounce slightly, her body quivering under his actions.

Korra bit her lip and raised her hips to meet his movements, feeling the small coil in her tighten even more.

With a light hand to her knee to prepare her, Mako pulled his fingers out to the second knuckle before circling his thumb over her entrance. He could tell Korra was slightly scared, her wrists pulled tightly against the cuffs, her hands clenched into fists.

Taking his time to prepare, and to make sure to cause her as less discomfort as possible, Mako coated his hand in her liquid even more, smearing it up to his wrist and adding a little bit of his own lubricant to the mixture before gently pressing his thumb inside her along with his other digits. Korra's walls pulsed, grabbing at his skin as he slowly sunk deeper.

Korra gasped loudly, unable to contain it. She had never felt this sensation before, the extreme heat erupting from her core and threatening to pull her under. Nervous, yet extremely turned on, knots formed in her stomach and she closed her eyes, letting herself drown in the pleasure she felt.

Mako noticed her slightly pinched expression and stopped his movements to gently massage her, pulling out a bit to slowly push back in, letting her get used to the new feeling. His nervousness pooled up a little more, and he had to take a breath. They always kept it simple, easy. But what they were about to do was never even thought about until just now. It was beyond them.

Watching Korra closely, Mako noticed her breathing beginning to relax and on her next deep breath, he pushed in a little more, his hand now beginning to submerse past his knuckles. She was soaking wet, which was a good thing to Mako, it would make it easier for her which helped relieve some tension from him. Her comfort was all that mattered, and if she asked him to stop, he would.

For the most part, Korra was silent which made Mako uncomfortable. She was never silent when they did foreplay or had sex, it was a warning sign.

"Korra?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound normal. "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop? We don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

Instantly she shook her head. "No, keep going. Please. It's just... different. But a good different." Swallowing, he nodded faintly but began pressing little more into her. A couple seconds later, that's when he heard her incredibly deep, guttural moan. A moan that was so drenched in pure desire and pleasure that it made his hands shake. He never knew such a beautiful sound could come out of her. The best part was knowing he was the one who made her do it.

Taking her noises as a good sign, Mako sunk deeper and deeper until he stretched her full, his hand now completely buried in her up to his wrist.

Part of Korra wanted to scream. Not from pain, but from nerves. Instead she rolled her hips against him. "Spirits, Mako!" Korra groaned, her head falling to the side as her hands pulled on the restraints, the metal biting into her skin. There was some discomfort as her body got used to being pulled in a new way, but as the pinching died down, pure ecstasy took its place until she was liquid honey underneath him. Her body had never felt so numb and so good.

Gripping and pressing her knee further apart with his free hand, Mako began to move his inserted fist, pumping it in and out gradually. At first the feeling of her surrounding his hand was overwhelming, and part of him wanted to panic at what he'd just done, unsure if it was a good idea or not. But at the sounds of Korra's mixture of gasps, groans and whimpers, he relaxed.

Korra shook, her toes curling and as another wave of pleasure shot through her, she whimpered against her arm, burring her face into her bicep. She felt herself light on fire, her limbs turning to noodles as she could feel his inserted fingers curl and straighten inside her. His other hand moved up her stomach to her face, cupping her cheek in his palm, feeling the blood heating her skin.

She pressed her face into his touch and met his eyes. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, muffling another whine she made as his thrusts sped up. She felt his movements deep within herself, and she could swear when he hit that sensitive spot, she could feel the pleasure right in her throat. Thumping and threatening to make her loose her mind.

_Spirits help her _she though as she yelped against his mouth when he pulled out only to plunge his fist back in, causing her body to jump and her hips to buck.

"Mako," She panted against his jaw, their lips meeting in short chaste kisses. She almost couldn't find her voice, and when she did, it felt far away. "I'm close... I'm – ah!"

In one final thrust, Korra exploded around him, her figure shuddering violently as the coil in her snapped. Her vision going blank, her chest expanding and pressing flat against his – he could feel her bare, hardened nipples burning through his skin.

Her walls squeezed his joints, flexing then releasing then grabbing at him again. It felt so much different having her climax against his hand rather then his member, but the friction was just as good. He couldn't help but groan as he peppered her neck in kisses, tasting her salty sweat as she slowly came down from her high.

Korra panted, her wrists slack in the handcuffs, her back slouched on the bed. Her eyes were closed peacefully and Mako smiled, pleased to see her in this relaxation state. It's been too long since he's seen her like that. He could hear her heartbeat thumping painfully behind her chest, and when she was finally able to take a deep breath, he pulled his hand out as gently as he could.

She moaned at the loss of his touch, but didn't move as he got up to grab a towel from the washroom, trying his best not to get her release all over the floor. He rinsed his hand under cool water, then wiped it dry before heading back into the bedroom, stopping at the drawer to grab a key. He undid the cuffs and Korra's arms fell to her sides, heavy with exhaustion. Gingerly, Mako massaged her skin, rubbing out the red marks, and before he even had time to blink, Korra grabbed the handcuffs from his grasp, flipped him underneath her and cuffed him to the same area as she was.

Mako's eyes widened and he yanked on the restrains, confused and a little nervous. "Korra..." exhausted or not, she always found some way to have more energy then him.

Slowly Korra crawled up his body, her hands smoothing out over his torso and massaging his hips before hooking her fingers in the waistband of his sweats, watching his face as she gradually tugged them from his legs. His arousal was clear and smiling wickedly, she ducked her head down by his waist, her breath causing him shivers.

"You had your fun." she whispered, wolfishly, her voice dripping with seduction.  
She winked.

"Now it's my turn."


	22. Makorra Smut Week (Prompt 3 - M)

**Prompt: **_Masturbation  
_**Words:**_ 869  
_**A/N:** _Sorry this is late! I've been busy with so many other fics. But hope you guys like it! :D  
_—

It was a long day for Avatar Korra. Her meetings with President Raiko got prolonged an extra few hours since they hadn't come up with a proper plan to take down Kuvira. They started bright and early that morning, and she didn't get out till late in the evening, her legs hardly able to carry her weight any longer.

She groaned as she stripped herself of her boots and shirt, leaving her in her bindings and baggy sweats. It felt good to relax and to not have everyone throwing their loud voices around in a cramped room for hours – all of the noise gave her a headache. And headaches were something she had never been able to take lightly, even as a kid; the pulsing ache drove her mad.

Grabbing some fresh clothes, Korra made her way to the showers. As she walked, she sighed, her sore, bare feet finally able to stretch against the cool floor. All she wanted was to get washed away under the hot water and just forget about being the Avatar for a few moments. She wanted to just be _Korra_ for once. All her life she was excited to be the balance in all the world, to fulfil her duties and cause peace… but now she was just tired. Meeting after meeting and nothing but arguing got exhausting after a while, she wanted to sleep.

The shower rooms were empty which she was thankful for, and she took off the rest of her clothing, piling them on the small bench before turning on the water. Steam instantly filled the room, and when the heat hit her tensed shoulders, she moaned, feeling all the stress rinsing off her and down the drain. The power of her element washed around her, and she felt a small dose of energy course through her veins, her fingers beginning to tingle.

For a while she just stood there, her whole body submersed in the stream, the water rolling down her face and back. She washed her hair slowly, allowing her fingers to massage her scalp and let the smell of lavender fill the small stall. It was a scent that almost instantly calmed all of her nerves.

Exhaling in a rush, she let her soap covered hands run down her arms, cleaning off the dirt from the day. Her skin felt tender under her hands, and with every stroke she made, goosebumps raised behind them. She shivered.

Her movements moved from her arms to her shoulders and down her chest, letting the soap cover her as much as she could. She was surprised when she felt her breasts already hardened before she made contact with them, the nipples perked. Shyly, she let her hands run over them, loving the spark of heat in her stomach from the touch. It's been too long since she's felt like she's needed to relieve her stress, she always kept it bottled inside, but now she let herself go – let her back press against the back of the shower wall, and let her hands explore up and down her body, feeling all her dips and curves. The muscles in her torso flexed and relaxed beneath her palms and she bit her lip to suppress a moan when her slim fingers found the bundle of nerves between her legs. The water made her slick, and she gently teased herself, the butterflies taking over her stomach, her knees growing weak.

The next moan she let out, she couldn't hold back, completely forgotten that she was in the Air Temple's public shower room and that someone could easily hear her. In that moment, Korra didn't care if someone heard, it felt too good to stop; her body gone three years too long without this sense of pleasure.

Her fingers were urgent as they slipped between her folds, working her core until she almost felt her knees buckle. Suddenly images of a muscular, brooding man flooded her thoughts and she remembered when his hands used to touch her like this, caress her until she felt like she was in the spirit world, kiss down her neck until she was a puddle beneath him. She craved his touch, and without even thinking, Korra pretended her hands were his. She imagined his rough calloused fingers sliding along her torso, imagined it was his knuckles that just now pushed inside her to stroke her walls.

A whimper came from her throat and she moved her hips against her hand, the firebender still clear on her mind as if he was standing right before her, sharing the hot water and letting the droplets roll down his chest. She pictured his lopsided smile he always did before he gave her body wave after wave of unimaginable bliss and with one quick brush against her clit, Korra sunk to the floor in a heap. Surges of release passed through her system and her vision became spotted as her head spun, legs quivering against the tiled floor. Air seemed harder to get the more she panted but eventually pure relief filled her full and she smiled, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall.

Maybe stressful meetings weren't so bad after all.


	23. Step At A time

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _950_  
**Song:** _The Night Is Still Young — Nicki Minaj  
_**A/N:** _Little something I thought of just now. Makorra bonding before they go against Kuvira._ _Sorry it's really rushed and it's not my best work, but hope you like it anyways. __FINALE ON FRIDAY MY BODY IS NOT READY_  
—-

It was a quiet evening, everyone was off in their own ways preparing themselves for the final push forwards in the morning. It was time to end Kuvira.

Everything seemed to happen too fast, and Mako couldn't believe that this time was actually here. It seemed that it was only a few days ago when Team Avatar were all teenagers, only worrying about winning their Pro-Bending matches. But they've come a long way since then… and once again they found themselves up against outrageous odds. It never seemed to end.

Making his way through the rooms, Mako found her. She stood alone, overlooking Yue Bay and the glow of the city lights, her back hunched forwards with her elbows on the railing, her chin resting on the back of her hands. She looked deep in thought.

She must have heard him, because she looked around, her blue eyes meeting his amber ones.

"Hey," Korra said, her voice sounded far away, but she still managed a small smile.

"Hey. Sorry if I interrupted something."

Korra shook her head, "No, it's okay. I was just thinking about tomorrow, I guess." she took a breath then let it out in a rush, her shoulders sagging.

Mako knew what that meant. It meant she was stressing herself out, coming up with all the worst possible scenarios that could happen before they did. She always told him it was a coping mechanism, to be prepared for anything – but Mako knew that it was a lie. It was one thing to be prepared for the worst but still focus on the best, but Korra always dragged herself deeper then she had to.

He was always the one to pull her back out.

"Are you ready?"

Her face changed slightly, her brows pulling together. But when she spoke, her voice was confident. "I am. Kuvira has caused too much chaos in the world… it's time to end this." Her jaw clenched as she looked out at the water, but then it softened and she swallowed. She looked down. "It will be my first official fight back since Zaheer… but I know I'm ready. I can feel it. I won't let myself fail this time."

Without thinking, Mako reached out, his hand wrapping around her elbow. Sparks shot through his body at the contact, but he didn't let go. "Korra…"

She looked down at his hand on her, then up into his eyes, hers wide and shining in the rising moonlight.

He always loved her eyes, the bright crystal blue.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen after tomorrow… but I want you to know I meant what I said when I said always. I'll always be here for you, I'll always fight along side you, and I'll… I'll always love you. I never stopped. Not even after all those years apart."

Korra's eyes widened, it wasn't something she thought she'd hear. "Mako…"

"You don't have to say anything back," He said. "I just wanted you to know. I couldn't go another night without saying it."

She met his eyes again, and he saw tears. Just faint, slowly starting to grow in the corners of her eyes. She swallowed and when she felt his hand slip from her arm, she grabbed it in her own, wrapping her fingers around his palm. "I still love you too, I always have. It's just… this mission, it's too dangerous. We don't know what's going to happen, or even if we'll…" She sighed. "I need to do this alone. I don't want you getting hurt. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would – "

"Korra, you're even more crazy then I thought if you think we're letting you handle this on your own. We're your friends, your family, we will be there to back you up even if the odds are against us. There's nothing you can say that will ever change that."

Korra frowned, "Mako… I can't… I – "

Suddenly, he cupped her cheeks and then his mouth was on hers – cutting off whatever she was about to say next. He felt her gasp underneath him, but he held on, keeping her face as close as possible as he used his lips to push hers apart. She tasted sweet, and it caused Mako to shiver.

Eventually Korra relaxed, and soon Mako felt her kiss him back as her hands hooked on his waist. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip and she opened for him, allowing him to explore in the dark. He had forgotten at how perfect her mouth fit against his, how they moved together so gracefully and perfectly, pushing and pulling. It was like a dance. A dance that neither one of them ever wanted to end. Mako felt Korra's hands squeeze him, the pads of her thumbs pressing into his hip bones as she melted against his chest.

Too soon, he pulled back, breaking the kiss to get some air, but kept the closeness; his forehead resting against hers.

Korra breathed deep, a slight pinkness grazing across her cheeks as she opened her eyes to look at him. She was beautiful with the moonlight glowing against her skin.

"We're in this together," he murmured, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "There's nothing that will ever stop me from following you into any fight. I watched you almost die right in front of me, and it has haunted me for years. I won't let that happen again."

It took a few moments, but soon Korra nodded lightly, a small tear trickling down her cheek. "I love you."

Mako smiled and pressed his lips back to hers, "I love you too."


	24. Fervid Ecstasy (Part 2 - M)

**Pairing:** _Makorra  
_**Words: **_3_**,**_178_**  
Song: **_Complete "The Pinkprint" Album — Nicki Minaj  
_**A/N:**_ Part 2 to my makorra smut fisting fic, which you can read here. Thank you for all the positive comments on it :) I was extremely nervous to post it_. _Hope you like part 2 as well! __sorry the ending is kinda eh__  
—_

Her movements were taunting and agonizing, her grip ghosting over him then pulling away to grope around his knees. On the tenth time of her venturing away from where he needed her most, he huffed, clanking the cuffs on the wall.

"Seriously, Korra? Either do what you want to or un-cuff me. I can't be like this forever, I need to get started on some important police paperwork."

A smirk appeared on her face, "You're going to be here as long as I want you to be. You teased me, I'm simply just getting you back," and she pressed heated kisses up the inside of his thigh, starting from his kneecap.

Her breath made him shiver.

"You can be so infuriating sometimes, you know th – ah," He was cut off as her hands gripped his shaft suddenly and her mouth grazed the side of it, her tongue poking out to slide along the slowly growing vein.

At the contact, Mako sagged into the bed, his eyes closing as he was slowly taken by the feeling. Electricity shooting through his veins and causing him to buck his hips up, forcing himself deeper into Korra's mouth.

Korra frowned and let go, pushing his hips down. She glared at him, "Do I need to tie your whole body down too?"

Mako glared back, but didn't say anything, feeling somewhat helpless underneath her gaze. It seemed he could stand up against her when the situation wasn't when they were both completely naked and one was chained to the bed. The passion and love making was always his weak spot at cowering down at whatever Korra did, but at the same time he wanted to cover her body with his and dominate her world. It was rare when he got to have those moments. In the long run, he didn't mind much. It was Korra, and Korra was a very hotheaded, strong and determined woman. She always got what she wanted, and for some reason, that always excited him. He was never sure of what she would do next.

After staring at him for a few moments, she suddenly smirked and crawled up his body, her hips swaying and breasts jiggling as she moved. A darkness clouded her eyes which made a nervous yet extremely aroused twist in Mako's gut, and he swallowed, watching her with anxious eyes. Her short hair was dishevelled, some strands sticking to her forehead and temples from their actions before. Mako also noticed some red bruises starting to form on her neck and collarbones. In every possible way, she looked wild.

Leaning down, she slid her hands up his stomach to his chest, her lips gracing across his jaw. "If you be good, I can make you feel amazing," she purred against his skin as her fingers found his nipples. She pinched them gently and Mako grunted, feeling the buzzing shock-waves of lust rippling through his core.

Korra swirled her fingertip along his pink nub, dragging her nail across the top once and a while, teasingly. Her touch was intoxicating, filling Mako full, creating a small buzz in his head like alcohol. Gradually, she made her way down his neck, licking then blowing cool air on him before she made her way to his chest. Her lips were wet and hot, and when they attached to his small peak, his body shook slightly.

He wanted to touch her, to wrap his fingers through her hair and hold her as possibly close to his body as he could. He wanted to feel her smooth skin under his palms and to kiss all over her face, to capture her lips with his and force desire filled moans from her throat. But when he tried, his wrists were stopped by the cold metal of cuffs, holding them still above his head.

As if reading his thoughts, Korra brought her head back up and kissed him, pressing her lips against his roughly. Instantly, he pushed back, feeling her mouth open under his and allow his tongue to slide against hers. He heard her groan, and it sent vibrations down to his hips, building tension. He felt himself rising, and all too soon it ended, his mouth open in mid-kiss as Korra broke away.

He frowned, and just as he was about to speak, Korra smiled wolfishly, and next thing he knew, he was flipped over, laying on his stomach. His wrists were now crossed in front of him from the cuffs, biting a little more into his skin.

He felt her fingers slither over his hips and she pulled him onto his knees so his rear was in the air, his cheeks spreading apart to allow her a better view.

Nervousness erupted in his gut and travelled up to his chest to his throat. "Korra..." his voice was thick and he cleared it. "I don't know if –"

Leaning down she kissed the small of his back, making him shiver. "Don't worry. Ill take good care of you. Just relax," She smiled and continued to the side, trailing her lips along his skin, letting the heat soak into him. When she reached his bottom, Mako groaned in anticipation.

Slowly, she sucked on her fingers, collecting some of her personal lubricant before gently teasing her fingers around his anus. She did that for a while, feeling his skin under her hand, and slowly Mako grew more nervous.

Humming contently, she smeared her saliva around him before prodding the tip of her middle digit into him. A pain erupted from his behind and coursed through him like wild fire, causing him to hissed, his back muscles going rigid as his head fell downwards. "Damn it, Korra."

"Shh," She cooed, easing herself into him more as she kissed the small of his back, letting her lips press heated kisses up each vertebra of his spine. "Just relax. It will feel great, trust me."

How he was supposed to do that, he didn't know. His body was tense at the unpleasant feeling and with each centimetre she slid in, a small different kind of pain shot through him. But he tried any ways, focusing on the way Korra's mouth explored his back, her breath causing him goosebumps as it travelled up to the base of his neck to his ear, kissing then biting then sucking on his earlobe. He felt her breasts hard against his skin, and he let himself concentrate on that as well.

Slowly she started to move her finger in and out of him, trying to loosen him up a bit. A few aches pulsed inside him and he bit his lip. He wanted to do this for her, but he wasn't sure if he could. Every time he felt himself starting to soften, a new throb generated and he tensed again. After a bit, he felt himself beginning to sweat.

"Mako. Relax." Korra said sharply, stilling her movements to massage him, her free hand sliding into his hair to scratch his scalp.

At that he moaned, his head was always sensitive. He focused on her fingers gently gripping the strands as she worked around him, her other hand still unmoving, trying to ease him into it. Too soon he easily forgot the pain – desire replacing it.

He felt Korra smile against his neck, "See, there you go."

Her voice was so seductive Mako's arms felt weak and he tried his best not to shake. When she slowly pumped her middle knuckle in him, it was almost impossible for him not to moan. A unique kind of pleasure went through him with every move she made, something he's never felt before but craved more of - a sizzling heat sparking in his stomach that spread through his veins, causing his whole body to erupt in one giant flame. He felt fuller.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Mako found himself trying to move his hips against her hand, wanting to feel more. She instantly caught on and gripped his hip bone with her free hand, using it to guide him smoothly back and forth against her before her palm slipped forwards, finding his hardening member easily. She worked him slowly, massaging him upwards from his base until she reached his head, feeling his pre-cum roll down his shaft.

"Korra – " Mako groaned. The feeling of her one hand pushing in and out of him as the other gripped his cock, pumping it roughly, her lips kissing and biting his neck – nearly sent him over the edge. His body was swamped, not sure how to feel or what to do, the sensation much different then he had prepared himself for.

Korra felt his entrance tense, squeezing her knuckle and she used her thumb to massage the darker skin around his opening. Gradually she pressed in a second finger, stretching him a little wider and causing him to pant, sweat slowly starting to bead on the back of his neck and forehead.

"Mmm," she purred against his shoulder blade, rotating her fingers in a circular motion inside him, brushing his walls. "You're so tight."

He groaned.

She smiled and nipped his earlobe before sitting back up, her free hand still pumping him slowly. She wasn't completely sure at what spots made him feel good, but she did notice that as she quickened her thrusts, pushing deeper and deeper each time, he started to quiver, shaky moans tumbling out of his mouth. So she kept doing what she was doing, pulling out to jab back in, hitting that spot deep within him, making his head fall forwards onto his forearms.

"Oh spirits..." His breath was coming in fast gasps, and Korra was impressed with her work. She curled her fingers and for several moments - kept thrusting, only stopping when her wrist started to stiffen. By the time she guided her fingers out, Mako was an out of breath, groaning mess beneath her. The sight sent shivers down her spine.

Trying to steady her rapid heart rate, she bent down, kissing each cheek before using her hands to spread them wider apart. Her saliva still coated his entrance, and slowly it trickled down his skin, so she added more – using her thumb to massage it in. She felt her mouth water at the sight of him bent forwards and sweaty and she couldn't resist kissing him, letting her tongue gather some of the lubricant before the tip prodded into him.

Mako made a noise but Korra couldn't hear, her thoughts completely clouded as she slowly tongued him roughly. She wasn't sure what she expected to taste, but it definitely wasn't this – this sweetness that rolled over her taste-buds, sending a warm feeling straight between her legs and her stomach. It made her crave more, made her want to crawl inside him, and devour every inch of his body until he was unable to bear any more and became a puddle beneath her.

A tightness gripped her insides, and she let lose a moan. Heat pulsed by her hips and using a free hand she slid it between her thighs, using her middle finger to slip inside her while her thumb rubbed her clit. It was almost too much, her body starting to tremble as the pleasure slowly built in her core. With a few more thrusts of her tongue into him, she pulled away, panting. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to give up just yet.

Quickly, Korra flipped him back onto his back, admiring his red face and half lidded eyes before straddling his waist, his member pressed to the side of her womanhood. He groaned as Korra pressed herself against him, grinding with tease.

"Spirits, Korra... Please," Mako whined. It was the first time that she had ever made Mako beg.

She loved it. It was music to her ears.

With a sly smile, she pressed harder down, sandwiching his cock between his leg and hers. She felt it pulse and she reached down, cupping his balls with a gentle hand, squeezing and rolling them in her palm.

Mako gasped and his back arched slightly, his chest rising and falling with heavy pants. Sweat was collecting on his forehead. "Korra – "

"Hmm?" She gripped them a little tighter, bucking her hips against him and Mako let out a small lust filled scream.

"K-Korra, please I – mmm," his head rolled against the mattress, his mouth parting. At the sight of him squirming underneath her, Korra felt herself get wetter, her arousal now dripping onto Mako's thighs. Every grind she made, made her moan too.

"Tell me what you want," She whispered thickly, leaning down to kiss his neck. He was burning, his skin hot to the touch.

He exhaled in a rush, "You." - moan - "I want you."

It was almost painfully obvious at both of their arousals now, Korra could feel his extreme hardness against her while he could feel her slick heat against him. More then ready herself, she moved her hips up, finally gripping his member in her hand, angling him to her entrance. But just as she was about to go down, Mako stopped her.

"Wait," He said, tugging on the restraints. "I want to taste you first."

Korra wanted to complain, to ignore him and to slam down on his cock so hard it made their ears ring and release the tension inside her – but she couldn't. She loved the feeling of his mouth on her, she could do it all night, it was always something she looked forward to. But right now it wasn't about her, it was about him.

Pondering it for a moment, she eventually gave in. She tried to force her already weak body to move, sliding herself up Mako's torso until she was sitting on his chest, her dripping folds inches away. Placing her knees on either side of his head, she lowered her hips down and almost instantly she felt his wet hot, open mouth against her.  
She couldn't hold back the moan that tore through her throat, causing her to fall backwards. Her hands shot out behind her, and she braced herself on Mako's hips, letting her head fall back. Mako dove in, his entire face pressed against her, his nose brushing against the soft skin at the top of her pubic area while his tongue lapped up all her juices.

Korra felt numb, her body taken over by tingles as she rocked her hips against his mouth. She could hear the slight slurping noises he made with every kiss and lick, and soon his lips found her ball of nerves – easily sucking it into his mouth.

Korra cried out and her elbows buckled, causing her back to lay flat against Mako's body. Her head now resting on the top of his thigh, her hand coming up beside her head to work his cock. It was an awkward position, and soon Korra's knees cramped. Groaning, she rolled off him only to crawl back over, swinging her legs back over Mako's head, as her chest was now easily aligned with his hips. The 69 position a lot more comfortable then the tangled limbs before.

Mako hummed against her clit, the vibrations shooting through her right to her fingertips as she worked him. A few times she thought she was squeezing him a little too hard, but by the way he was moaning and thrusting his hips upward, she kept going; pumping her hand up and down roughly before wrapping her mouth around his tip. She tasted his salty liquid on her tongue as it brushed over the small hole and she detached herself to kiss down his shaft to his base, changing her attention to his testicles instead. Cupping one gently, she kissed it, letting the tip of her tongue trace over the skin before lightly suckling on it, pulling it beyond her lips.

Mako broke away from her to squeeze his eyes shut, his head tilting back to pant.

"Korra, you... you gotta stop." He moaned and bit his lip as she squeezed him. "S-stop, please. Or I won't last much longer."

Letting go, Korra chuckled slightly, pulling herself away from him to turn around. She was breathy when she spoke, "You're such a turn on when you whimper like that."

Mako laughed, his wrists still pulling on the cuffs. He huffed, "Please take these off, I want to touch you."

She didn't reply, instead she set herself up back on his hips, she angled his member to her opening. Not bothering waiting for an okay, she slid herself all the way down to his hilt in one thrust. They both let out deep, guttural groans together, and Korra smiled, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back down. A wave of pleasure shot through them both, and Mako pushed his hips up to meet Korra's movements. It felt so good to finally be able to release the throbbing heat around both of their waists, they weren't sure how long they'd be able to hold out for.

Gradually Korra quickened her actions until every thrust down sent their skin smacking together painfully, her hips slamming down only to grind against him agonizingly. She noticed Mako's face straining, the veins in his neck protruding out against his red skin, and she placed her hands against his chest, making him look at her.

"You can let go whenever you want," She said with a huff, her hair how almost completely soaked. "You deserve it after all."

Mako shifted slightly, beginning to add his own thrusts against hers. "I'll hold on as long as I have to to make sure you let go before me."

At that Korra smiled, but stilled her thrusts to smaller ones, holding in her moans. As much as she loved how generous Mako was, right now was about him. Not her.

Clamping her knees tightly to his sides, Korra tried to build as much friction as she could, thrusting tightly; trying to undo him. By the time Mako noticed, it was too late. Almost instantly his cock pulsed inside her and he groaned out her name, his back arching up slightly riding out the waves of his release.

With one final slam down, Korra herself unravelled as well, her body falling forward onto his chest, mouth wide and gasping. Their bodies were slick with sweat, their skin burning with heat. Underneath Korra's ear, she could hear Mako's thrumming heartbeat and smiled to herself, now completely at ease and impressed with her handiwork.

"You're such a pain, you know that right?"

Korra chuckled, her eyes growing tired. "I told you it would be about you, City Boy. Don't act like you didn't see it coming."

"Stubborn."

Beaming, she shifted her head so she could kiss him. His lips were dry. "But you love me."

He smiled against her lips. "Guilty as charged," he said then looked at her. "Now can you please take these cuffs off? These hands have work to do."


	25. Never Let Me Go

**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _915_  
**Song:** _Happy — Leona Lewis_  
**A/N:** _AU book 4 finale ending, hope you like it!__  
—-_

It was late in the night when the wedding party finally started to dim down, people beginning to pack up their things and others already gone.

Mako stood alone, watching the musicians set up on stage – Tahno now playing the violin in a soft melody with the piano. Though he'd never admit it verbally, he was impressed with how far Tahno had come since loosing his bending. The once waterbender had gone from a dirty pro-bender to a live performer in only a few years, touring around with his team and bringing back the ancient songs for all to enjoy. In some way, it made Mako miss the old days. Back when he was just a hotheaded teenager and winning matches was all he was focused on. A lot had changed since then, and he wasn't entire sure at how it made him feel.

"What are you doing standing over here all by yourself?"

Mako turned at the familiar voice, seeing a soft smiling Korra making her way over to him. He felt something in his chest tighten.

"Just staying out of the way for some of the cleaners. After a couple times of my sling knocking over their trays, I figured it was best for me to keep to the side."

She laughed at that and he looked at her. Her hair was still up in the small bun, but a few stray hairs were beginning to pull free.

"What about you? I saw you talking with Asami."

Korra leaned up against the pillar behind her, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yeah, we've decided to go on a vacation. After what we've both been through, especially with her loosing her father, I figured we could use one." She said then smiled lightly. "She's never been to the Spirit World, so we're going together first thing tomorrow."

Mako nodded and guided his gaze back to the stage. A vacation sounded good to him as well. He just had to convince Chief Beifong to grant him the time off. It would be a long shot with everything Kuvira had done to the City, they needed as many police officers on duty as possible. It wasn't something he was really looking forward to. All the speeders racing through the streets, using broken buildings as ramps. But he was happy about getting his old job back.

"Maybe..." Korra started. "Maybe when we get back and after some of the city is cleaned up... maybe we could go on a vacation together as well."

He wasn't sure if it was right, but he thought he heard some longing in her voice and when he looked down at her, her blue eyes were staring back at him with... was it? Yes, it was longing. And something else.

Affection.

Smiling, Mako nodded. "I'd like that."

Her eyes brightened and she grinned at him, her mouth in her toothy, lopsided signature style. Even after three years and a couple months her smiles still made his stomach drop at how beautiful she was.

Without asking, she grabbed his good hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. "Come on, City Boy, dance with me."

The drop in his gut suddenly changed to a nervous brick. "But there's no one else... I don't know if –" He was stopped by a sudden yank on his arm and he tried not to trip over his own feet.

"Korra – "

"Just shut up and dance," She said, cutting him off before turning to face him, a small blush on her cheeks. Her eyes shined in the growing moonlight. "The music is still going. And I like it better like this, less crowds."

Mako swallowed. He was never a dancer, he had two left feet and always seemed to step on someone's toes whenever he tried. Every time he danced, something embarrassing happened.

"Come on." She let go of his hand and raised both her arms, resting them on his shoulders and letting her hands clasp behind his neck.

Eventually he gave in and placed his good hand on her waist, holding her a good foot away from him. It had been a while since they had been so close, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle feeling her body against his. His fingertips were already tingling from the touch of her.

They swayed together silently, both of them listening to the slow tune. Mako hated to admit it, but parts of his thoughts were him trying to watch his footing. It wasn't until half way through the song that Korra moved closer, stopping his thoughts all together and pressing her torso against his, resting her head on his shoulder.

At first Mako froze, but then her warmth sunk into him and he relaxed, holding her as close as his injured arm would allow. Her hair tickled his chin sightly. He had forgotten at how perfect she fit against him. There were a few differences now, but it was still familiar. Her hair even smelling of the sea with a hint of lavender just like he remembered.

"I meant it when I said always." Korra whispered against his suit. She was so quiet that if he had breathed he would have missed it.

His arm tightened around her and softly he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting his lips linger in her hair a little longer then necessary before replying, his words not missing a heartbeat.

"So did I."


	26. Scarlet

**Title:** _Scarlet  
_**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _1,447_  
**Song:**_ Adrenalize — In This Moment_  
**A/N:** _I found one of my old "makorra reunion after 3 years" fics that was unfinished, so I decided to finish it :) I know it's really late, but psh. Hope you like it! __these two will always hold my heart._

They laid together on the bed, legs intertwined and skin brushing. Her arrival to his new apartment was sudden and not planned, but he was ecstatic to see her nonetheless. She had changed so much, he almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was now cut short, and her body was fitter then when she left, but it was her Water Tribe style and her big blue eyes that gave her away.

They had talked for a bit, but soon wound up on Mako's mattress, her back resting against his chest, and his back against the headboard. No one else knew she was back, and Mako figured it was because she wanted a few moments back home to herself before everything got busy again. Still, he felt his heart swell at the fact that she had came to him first and not Asami or Tenzin. Something about it made him feel protective, and he had wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him, partly afraid that if he let go, she'd vanish.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, just content with being in each others company. Korra had even taken interest in some loose threads on his pants – something she always used to do.

Mako gently brushed his fingers throughout her short hair, unsure if he should break the quiet atmosphere, but couldn't help himself from wondering. "When are you going to tell the others that you're back in town?"

Korra sighed, her back slouching deeper into him, "I'm not sure... soon, probably. I have to," she frowned and said sarcastically, "'The long lost Avatar finds her way back to Republic City'. Can't wait for all the fake stories to be back in the paper, and the pictures. I'll make front page all over the world."

"Most likely. I wouldn't be surprised if the city throws a celebration in your return either."

Korra groaned. "I don't want that. I just want things to be calm for once, like right now. Right now is perfect."

Mako smiled slightly, running one of his hands up her arm and causing goosebumps. "Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. But some of us do have to get up and head to work in the morning."

Korra sighed and rolled her head to the side, letting it rest on his shoulder; her eyes looking up at him. "Can't you take the day off? Call in sick or something?"

"You know I'd love to," he said softly as he brushed her cheek. "But I think Beifong would hang my head if I called in at the last minute. She's picky about schedules."

"Mm," Korra mumbled but didn't respond. She laid gently against his chest, just content with staring up at him. It had been years since he'd seen the bright blue of her eyes, and the shape of her face, the darkness of her skin and hair. It was still just as beautiful as he remembered. Older, but still beautiful.

Suddenly the last few years crashed down on him – the lack of motivation to wake up and get out of bed, lack of appetite. The small ache that grew in his chest with every passing day. Even the sun didn't shine nearly as clearly as is used to.

But now, something felt different. Felt real instead of the usual foggy haze that settled over everything. Mako felt more alive and awake in this quiet moment then the entire couple years before – he felt driven and inspired, strong and healthy. And as his thoughts pulled back around, and his head dipped down to be met with a crystal blue gaze – he automatically knew why.

Without breaking the silence, Mako moved his eyes to follow his hands as they skimmed down her bicep and around her elbow until they continued down to find her thin, but strong, fingers. Her eyes were powerful, and he could feel their heat bore into him as he pressed his palm to hers.

At the contact, sparks shot through his veins.

"Everyone missed you, you know," He whispered softly, watching her tanned hands contrast against his pale white ones. "Hearing that you're back would probably bring lots of people happiness. Not to mention a sense of safety."

Korra didn't bat an eyelash, just inhaled slowly then exhaled, her eyes never leaving his face.

After a few seconds she replied with; "What about you?"  
Mako blinked. "Me?"

A faint blush rose to the Avatar's cheeks, and her words were quiet. "Did you miss me?"

Mako nearly broke. _Did he miss her?_ There's was no possible way for him to tell or show her how much me had missed her. Missed her smile, her laugh, her touch, the way she would stumble over some of her words when she was nervous or the way she bit her bottom lip when thinking. The three years had seemed to drag on day after day, night after night, second after second, and every moment he was breathing; he was thinking about her, wondering where she was, if she was okay, when she would be coming home. To say he missed her was an understatement.

So when he reached his hand out to cup her cheeks and moved forward to kiss her, he put all his emotions into it, all the aches and pains he felt when she wasn't there, and all the longing. He put his love and devotion into it as well, and as he gently bit down on her lip, he pulled the air out of her lungs, and a moan followed. Her mouth opened under his, and he felt her breath on his face. It had been too long since he had felt her soft lips, and felt the sense of peace and wholeness that the connection brought.

His tongue brushed her lower lip before slowly slipping into her mouth, finding hers in the darkness. Her hand snaked up his arm, and twined into his hair, holding him close as she pressed forward, trying to get closer.

He pulled back, but kept the closeness, his nose brushing hers, and she inhaled deeply.

"A day didn't go by when I didn't miss you, Korra," He said, honestly. "I thought about you every day. Every waking second of every passing hour, I wondered where you were. If you were safe, if you were scared, or needed help. I wondered if you would ever come home, back to Republic City... and," his lips hovered over hers and he heard her breath hitch. "Back to me. You have no idea how much I missed you. I was lost without you around, Korra. Three years went by, and nothing has changed... I still need you just as much as I did before."

Korra's eyes slowly teared up. "Mako... I – "

He kissed her again, this time with more force, stopping her next words. His hand slid up into her hair while his other one wrapped around her waist, his fingers relishing in the way she felt. Her skin was tighter now, but still soft, grown out of the young and grown into the new.

Pulling her closer against him, he rolled to the side, switching their placements and let her head rest on top of the pillows. Her hair didn't flow out like it used to, but it still created a small dark halo around her head which Mako thought was beautiful.

Breaking away from her lips to breathe, he peppered kisses along her jaw to her ear, stopping only to gently bite down on the lobe. She shuddered below him and he felt her hands slide underneath his ratty tank to grip his sides, her nails biting into his skin. She felt so familiar it made his chest ache yet somehow feel light – it was like a drink of water after being in the desert, refreshing and left him craving more.

"Mako – " Korra sighed against his neck, her breath causing him shivers.

Pulling back he gazed down at her face, his heart thrumming painfully behind his chest and in every cavity of his body.

"Stay with me."

The question was simple and straight forward, but underneath there was a bigger meaning. A promise. A promise to always be there, through thick or thin, happiness or sadness, to bring back the respect and unbreakable bond they had once shared. And the love.

It was a promise to always stay with each other.

So when Korra smiled and laced her fingers through his, he felt the spark light, and when she replied with one simple world, Mako felt his whole world slowly being knit back together.

"Always."


	27. The Next Night

**Title**:_ ... The Next Night  
_**Pairing**: _Makorra  
_**Word**s: _414  
_**Song**: _Telescope – Starset  
_**A/N**:_ This is just a little continuation blurb I wrote for my story "Safeguard." (Chapter 1). ___I wrote this at the same time as Safeguard a year or so ago so I thought I'd upload it, since I didn't before. _This story was actually my dad's idea, so thanks dad. This one isn't very long, just a little funny thing that popped into my dads head – thanks again dad xD_

Korra tossed and turned in bed, the sheets now firmly wrapped around her torso and legs. She shifted and flopped down on her side, but she couldn't get comfortable. She moved to her belly and wiggled around. No matter what position she was in, it wasn't right.

Huffing, she threw the blankets off, but moments later, she pulled them back on due to the cool air. She flung herself onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Finally, faced with the inevitable, she blew out a soft sigh and turned towards the door.

Pushing the covers away, she frowned slightly and got out of bed. Padding across the floor she stopped and put her forehead against her wall and sighed again. "Spirits... help me." Stepping back and pulling the door open wide, she stared straight ahead, neither looking to the left or right. "Mako, get in here."

Amber eyes looked up from the figure sitting on the floor, pillow and blanket in hand. Glancing down, she pouted, blowing air out of her mouth that blew her bangs up. She knew he'd be here.

"I – uh... let me explain, I – ," Mako started but Korra shook her head, cutting him off.

"Just get in here," She said and walked back to her bed. Mako closed the door behind him and followed her. She laid down on the side, giving the Firebender some room.

He didn't move. He just stood there.

"What now?" She asked, exhaustion and irritation itching into her voice.

He held his hand up to quiet her and without answering, he grabbed the side of the bed, turned it slightly and pushed it towards the corner. Korra's back pressed against the wall and her eyes widened as she gripped the sheets, squeaking. "Mako... what – ,"

Satisfied, he looked around one last time and sat on the bed. Once he was in, he turned his back to her, laying on his side, facing the door.

"Oh brother...," Korra whispered. Once he was comfy, she scootched over and fitted herself behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist.

She pressed her face to the back of his neck. "You really are a pain, you know that right?"

"And I love you too, now go to sleep." His eyes never once left the door.

She wondered if he'd ever be able to fall asleep again, but the thoughts quickly left her as she smiled, drifting off into dreams, comforted by the sweet, familiar smell of cinnamon.


	28. Strike The Match

**Title:** _Strike The Match_  
**Pairing:**_ Makorra_  
**Words: **_460_  
**Song:** _Fire Meet Gasoline - Sia_  
**Prompt:**_ "please do one where the krew finds korra in the strait jacket, makorra of course."_

"Where is she?" Mako roared, both his hands lit with the hottest fire he could make. His face burned with rage, his eyes hard.

The guard cowered against the wall, his hands up in the air. "Down there!" He pointed down the hall. "She's being held in the containment room! Please! Don't kill me, Ill give you anything you want."

Mako ignored him, and bolted down the hall, everything quiet except for the sounds of his heavy breathing, and the pounding of his feet against the cement floor. Just like the guard said, the room was down the hall, and he pushed it open with no hesitation.

When he saw her, his heart froze. The young Avatar was unconscious, her body flopped forward, but being held up by straps from the table she stood on. A plastic mask covered her mouth and nose, and her arms were wrapped tightly in a straitjacket, her breathing was shallow. Everything about this was wrong, she looked so helpless.

Korra was never helpless.

"Korra!" Mako called, as he quickly went over to her. She didn't make any movements, and he unclasped the mask, and pulled it off her face. Her mouth was slightly open, small breaths puffing out. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, and pulled her face up, her skin was drained of colour. "Korra?" No response. "Korra? Can you hear me?"

She slowly came to, her eyes opening and blinking rapidly, and then tired blue met piercing amber. "Mako...?" her voice faltered at the end, weak.

He pushed the hair from her face, "You're okay. We're here," He said as he burnt one of the straps in half, then the others. She fell forward, her legs wobbly and he collected her into his arms, unclasping the straitjacket and letting her arms free. They went around his waist almost instantly and she hugged herself close to him. Never had she ever been so happy to see him. Tears overflowed her eyes when she felt his arms wrap around her, finally feeling safe in the arms of someone she knew inside and out.

He kissed the top of her head and held her as close as he could, "You're okay... everything is okay, shh."

Korra buried her face into his jacket, relishing his scent. "I was terrified, Mako." Small sobs broke out of her chest and he ran his hand over the back of her head, his hand bumping against her hair clip.

"Let's get you out of here, come on." He grabbed her hand, and she laced her fingers through his, trying her best to keep up with him while he ran. Whoever did this to her... he would hunt them down. No one would ever get away with this.

No one.


	29. Blush

**Title:**_ Blush  
_**Pairing:**_ Makorra  
_**Words:**_ 631_  
**A/N:** _Prompt by one of vvivaa's drawings of Mako kissing Korra's knuckles_

The summer night was warm and gentle as the couple walked along the park. It was their first date in their new relationship, and they decided to have a simple dinner out. Both of them had been nervous, so the relaxing evening was quickly turned into awkward babbling and shy glances at each other while eating. It wasn't exactly what Korra had in mind for their first date, but she didn't complain, for she knew it could have been much worse. Plus, they were still warming up to actually being a couple; there were bound to be some awkward moments.

"It's beautiful out tonight," Korra said, breaking the silence hovering over them.

Mako nodded, "It is."

The quietness quickly surrounded them again, and Korra played with her fingers, unsure of what else to say. Instantly something warm spread through her chest and she smiled. Reaching down she found his hand hanging loosely at his side, and without hesitating, she pressed her palm to his. It was a little challenging at first, since she had never held hands with someone before, and his fingers didn't seem to want to open for her, but eventually she managed to slid their hands together. Tingles shot through her fingertips at the feeling of his skin on hers.

Mako tensed, his breathing cutting out slightly, before he swallowed and allowed himself to try and relax into the motion. Something about it felt... _right. _It made his heart thump painfully in his chest.

The rest of the walk was in silence, and both of them were okay with it. Okay with only the sounds of their breathing and the light crunching of the ground beneath their feet as they made their way to the ferry docks.

When they arrived, Korra turned to face him, a small smile on her face. "Thank you for tonight. I had a really great time."

"Me too," Mako replied, his gaze locked on hers. Without thinking, he slowly brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing light, delicate kisses to each one of her fingertips and holding them each for a heartbeat before kissing her knuckles. It was the first 'kiss' they shared since their kiss in the South Pole, and Korra was surprised at how gentle it was. It was strange to her, how the fiery, brooding Mako she had met could place such soft kisses. It was something she loved about him. As much as he was a hard tempered teenager on the outside, he was caring and loving on the inside. She was happy that she was the one who brought out that inner part of him.

His lips burned with the feel and taste of her skin when he pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

A blush had worked itself across the Avatar's cheeks and she stared at him. When had her legs started to feel so weak?

She swallowed and nodded shyly.

Mako smiled. "Goodnight, Korra."

Letting her hand go, Korra stepped back and turned, moving toward the ferry. After a couple steps, she stopped and spun back around. Easily catching up to Mako, she grabbed his arm, causing him to spin around and face her. A questioning look was in his eye, but Korra only got a glimpse before she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

At first Mako's eyes were wide with surprise, but then he relaxed, kissing her back. Her small hands gripped the front of his jacket while her mouth opened under his, his hands sliding up to lightly cup her jaw, his fingers pushing into her hair. She felt so natural in his arms, like they were built to hold her.

When she finally pulled back, they were both slightly breathless and blushing.

Korra smiled, "Goodnight, Mako."


	30. Preggers

**Title: **_Preggers  
_**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _1,112_  
**Song:** _Goodnight — Cher Lloyd_  
**A/N:** _Little fic idea that popped into my head. I've never written pregnant!korra before, so I thought I'd give it a try haha_. _Takes place sometime after book 4_

It was late in the evening, the sun already down and the moon beginning to rise. Korra laid gently on the bed, her head propped up by the pillow behind her, her hands resting on top of her very pregnant stomach as gentle tunes played through the headphones into her ears – waiting for her fiance to return home from work.

It had been like this every night since the Avatar had taken maturity leave. At first she was frustrated, a little bit of her hotheaded teenage self coming to the surface once she was told she needed to put her Avatar duties on hold until the baby came. That was the last thing she wanted to do. But eventually she gave in once fighting became too difficult. How was she supposed to duck, dodge and roll with a planet strapped to her torso?

Sighing she pulled her headphones off, rolling them around in her palms. Asami had made them for her so she could listen to her music while in bed, and so that she wouldn't get bored. But they didn't seem to be working... because she was beyond the point of boredom to the point she felt like a zombie.

Groaning, she glared down at her stomach. All she wanted was to fight again, to get back into shape and have him _out__. _She wanted him _out right now_. Her body felt like it was decaying more and more with every passing second. How people could like pregnancy, Korra would never understand.

Closing her eyes, Korra let her head fall back against the headboard, the headphones she was holding now pressed to the growing mountain under her clothing. She couldn't even be bothered to put them back on, she didn't have the strength.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she heard the front door to their apartment open. The jingle of keys ringing through the halls and then the sound of a zipper, followed by footsteps.

"Makooooo," Korra groaned as she stood up, making her way to the living room. Her legs felt horrible.

Mako looked at her and smiled, pulling her close to his chest and kissing the top of her head. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She buried her face in his jacket, breathing in the smell of ash and cinnamon as she pouted. "Awful," her voice was muffled. "I feel weak and fat. The minutes drag on forever, and I just want to lay on the floor and die. I want to fight again. Why is this taking so long? It's been months already, hasn't it?"

Mako chuckled, rubbing his hand down her back. "Korra it's only been a day."

She pulled back, her eyes wide. "What? No it hasn't."  
"Yes it has. President Raiko told you to go on maturity leave yesterday," He said. "Today's only the first day."

At that, Korra loudly groaned, falling against his chest once again. Mako resisted the urge to laugh, knowing it would just make the situation worse and instead slowly pulled her over to the sofa. Sitting down first, Mako leaned his back against the arm before helping her settle between his legs. She slumped against him instantly, her arms limp at her sides.

"I look like a planet."

"No you don't," Mako said, brushing her hair off to the side before gently pressing his thumbs into the muscles in her shoulders.

"Yes I do," She sighed, patting her belly. "Do you see this? You should because it's hard to miss. Look at it... I'm huge."

Mako kissed the back of her neck, letting his hands roam down her arms, small goosebumps appearing behind his touch. "I think you're beautiful."  
"I think you're an idiot."

Mako laughed, hugging her close to him. "You just have to be patient. You'll be back to fighting the bad guys in no time, you'll see."

Korra huffed, but didn't say anything. He knew this was hard for her, she was never one to just stay at home and do nothing; she was always busy, running back and forth trying to bring balance everywhere she went. Relaxation was something Korra hated.

"Do you want some tea? That always makes you feel better."

Instantly he saw her perk up, and a small smile graced across her mouth. She nodded. "Jasmine?"

"Sure," He kissed her temple before standing up, placing a pillow behind her back before heading to the small kitchen. Turning on the kettle, he grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and put them on the counter before going to get the teabags. One thing he did like about Korra being pregnant, was the fact that she couldn't mess everything up. He was glad that when he opened the tea cupboard that all the boxes were lined up the way he had organized instead of them being thrown all over the shelf. Korra never did have that kind of patience to actually look through them all before finding the one she wanted, she just grabbed then threw back if it wasn't the right one.

Once the water was boiled, he poured it into the mug, letting it steep for a few moments before walking back to her. She was in the same position, but now her hands roamed softly over her stomach, poking at it then rubbing it. He loved seeing her so down to earth, and watching her as an actual human being rather then her busy robotic functions of being the Avatar. It always made his heart skip in his chest that he was the only one who got to see these rare moments of her. He cherished them every time.

Gently, he placed the mug on the table beside the sofa. "Be careful, it's really hot." He said.

Korra looked up at him, a tired smile on her lips. "Thanks."  
"Anything for you," He whispered, winking and making her blush at the cheesy line, before making his way back into the kitchen to make his. He placed a teabag in his cup, and just as he was getting ready to pour the water a crash came from the other room.

Then an angry yell of, "You've got to be_ kidding_ _me!_" came next.

Turning around quickly and looking over at her, he saw she had spilt her tea all over the table and floor, the mug broken on the hardwood flooring. Her eyebrows were pulled together in frustration, and after the twentieth time of trying to bend down to pick up the pieces of glass, she gave up – cursing, standing up and storming off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Mako sighed.

This was going to be a long couple months.


	31. Bleeding Love

**Title:** _Bleeding Love  
_**Pairing:**_ Makorra  
_**Words**_**:** 945  
_**Song:**_ Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis  
_**A/N:**_ More reunions because I die everytime. I love them_

There was a knock on the door at ten thirty at night, and they were so faint that Mako was wondering if they were really there. No one came to his new apartment this late in the evening and if people did, they usually called first, just to make sure he was there. It didn't happen very often, Mako liked his quiet time alone to sort through some police files, the night air from the window made it easier to think and focus, something he seemed to be having difficulty with for a while.

Dropping the folder on the small table, he stood up and walked to the door, opening it in a single motion. The person he saw on the other side made his heart squeeze in on itself, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Korra?"

The girl lowered the hood of her parka and her blue eyes met his amber ones, a spark instantly shooting through his veins.

"Hey, City Boy," She said, her voice soft, not the hard one he remembered. He couldn't believe it was her, and he couldn't help but stare. She looked so different, not bad different. Just... different. Her eyes looked weaker, definitely stronger then when he last saw her, but not as strong as they used to be, and her hair was jaggedly cut just a few inches under her jaw. Her wolf tails no longer existing. She wore what appeared to be Earth Kingdom clothing, baggy green sweats covered her legs, and simple flat shoes, her regular blue Water Tribe parka thrown over top. A bruise was under her left eye.

Mako stepped forward and without hesitation, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. He felt her shudder as they touched, but then her arms went around him as well, her face pressing into his shoulder. She felt smaller in his embrace, but thicker, like she had gained more muscle and lost any trace of young, baby fat. It didn't bother him, and neither did her scent of dirt and sweat.

"I can't believe you're here," Mako said when he pulled back. "It's been so long. Here, come inside, I'll make some tea."

"Thanks," She said and stepped in, closing the door behind her and locking it. Mako took her parka from her and hung it up before making his way to the small kitchen, grabbing the kettle and mugs. He didn't hear her in the other room, and he glanced over his shoulder, noticing her watching him, her hands crossed tightly in front of her, her face clear of emotion.

"Is jasmine tea alright? It's all I have right now," Mako asked.

Korra smiled weakly, "Yeah, that's fine."

He placed the bags in the kettle and let the water heat and steep, before turning around and seeing her now sitting on his couch, her eyes looking at the floor. He wasn't sure what to say or what he should do, for it had been three years since he had last seen her, but he made his way over and sat down next to her.

"Who else knows that you're back in town?"

Korra shook her head slightly. "No one. Just you."

He was surprised. He never would have guessed that she would come to him first, Asami seemed like the better option. She was always looking after her while she was ill, helping her out with the simplest things, keeping her company. Mako was hardly even around while she tried to heal back in Air Temple Island before she left... it was something that he still kicks himself for.

The silence stretched on, and soon tension filled the air.

He cleared his throat, and wove his fingers together. _Should I say something? _He thought. But before he could even open his mouth, he heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Korra sighed, "For leaving the way I did, not telling anyone."

"Korra," Mako reached out and took one of her hands, her fingers were cold and dry. "No one blames you for what you did. We all knew you needed time to heal and if leaving was what you thought you had to do to accomplish that, then we all support your decision."

"I didn't think it would be for so long... the time just passed so quickly," She said and stared at their hands before giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. "I missed you, Mako. More then anyone."

He felt his heart sputter in his chest, and he took a deep breath. "I missed you too," He reached his free hand out and stroked it down the back of her head, feeling her hair tickle his palm. She shook gently, and when he bent down, he saw she was crying.

"Hey," He pulled her against him again, and her knuckles curled into his shirt, her tears instantly soaking into the fabric. He didn't say anything else, just held her, his chin resting on top of her head while his hands soothed down her back. Her body continued to shudder under his touch as sobs broke out of her chest. Mako closed his eyes, trying his best to comfort her. He had no idea what she went through in the past few years, and he couldn't even guess how it must have felt, but she had come home and she had came to him for a reason, and he was determined to help in what ever way he could.

Three years went by, and seeing her again re-awoke all his buried feelings, instantly pulling them right to the surface. And suddenly nothing else mattered then seeing her smile once again.


	32. All For Her

**Title:** _All For Her_  
**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _409_  
**Song:** _Stay - Miley Cyrus_  
**A/N:**_ I needed to get this idea out. Book 3, kinda takes place of the idea of Mako saving Korra while Asami runs away with her on Naga._

"Asami, get Korra out of here," Mako said, his eyes narrowed. "Ill hold them off. You need to get her some place safe."

Asami looked at him, some fear and sadness in her eyes, but nodded, reaching down to collect the Avatar from her slumped position against the wall. Her body was battered, and her hair was pulling out of her wolf tails, her mind fading in and out of consciousness.

"Mako..." Korra said, opening her eyes slightly, fighting the exhaustion and pushing Asami's hands away and trying to stand. She winced and made a slight gasping noise, her hand instantly going to her side. Her face was so pale. Mako got a dropping feeling in his stomach while looking at her, he didn't know how much more she could take until she broke. He feared her breaking, she looked too fragile in this state.

Mako moved forward and crouched in front of her. "You need to go. You're wounded and there's no way to help you here."

Korra shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. "Mako... no, I-" Her voice cracked at the end and she reached out to grip the front of his jacket, her hold weak.

Mako cupped her face in his hands, brushing the pad of his thumb over her cheeks. "Korra, please. Go. You need to be healed." he looked at the sadness in her faded, tired eyes. There was so many things he wanted to say, but he never seemed to get the right chance, even now, he couldn't get what he wanted to say out. Instead he leaned forward, and pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead. "Ill be alright."

She sniffed, feeling the unsteady pulse in his chest. "You're lying." She said, pulling back to look at his face.

He swallowed, and stroked down her temple. "I'll be back before you know it." He stood up and let Asami pick her up.

"I love you," she whispered ever so faintly, clutching to the heiress for support. It was the first time she has said it since the break up. Mako felt his heart swell.

He smiled. "I love you, too. Now go. Asami, go."

They obeyed, and he turned to look down the tunnel, clenching his fist. No one was going to take Korra without going through him first. Even if it was the end, he'd fight to his last breath to protect her. Because she was everything worth protecting.


	33. Missing Piece

**Title: **_Missing Piece**  
**_**Pairing:** Makorra  
**Words: **_625_**  
Song: **Beautiful With You - Halestorm  
**Prompt:** ohmyflippingkorra said: Makorra prompt: while mako is trying to protect korra from those creeps during the fight he loses his whole memory of only korra  
-

"Mako?" Korra said as she got closer to him. He laid still, his jacket torn, his hair a tangled mess of dirt and sweat. She dropped down to her knees beside him, picking up his head in her hands. She turned his face to look at her, his eyes were closed and his skin sickly pale.

Her heart hammered as she leaned down to press her cheek to his rough jacket, just over his chest. A small thumb echoed, but it was all she needed. Bending the closest water, Korra placed it over the gash in his temple, healing the wound as best as she could with whatever strength she had left. It wasn't long until a small groan came from his throat, and his eyes squeezed shut before slowly opening. The amber of his eyes, shadowed and faded.

"Hey, Mako. You took a nasty hit to the head, how are you feeling?"

It took him a moment to come to, but once he did, his eyes widened and he pushed away, his hands scraping the ground. His breathing became increased, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Korra looked at him. "You're okay, Mako. You-"

"I – what? Who are you?" He interrupted, his voice croaking near the end, the exhaustion taking over. "How do you know me?"

That was like a slap to the face. Korra flinched, "It's me. Korra. Avatar Korra? You know me." She said, trying to fight down the unease building up inside her. "What's gotten into you?"

He shook his head, his hand coming up to press against his temple. "I don't... I don't know. I can't remember."

Korra frowned, shifting her weight slightly to move closer to him. He shifted away. "You were hit in the head, you might have a concussion. I need to heal you, or take you somewhere to be healed... Mako, please."

"Stop calling me that! You don't know me. Just, stay away."

Korra couldn't help the small swell of tears that pooled in her eyes, she tried her best to blink them away, her heart ached. Everything that he knew about her, everything that they've been through together... completely gone just at the snap of the fingers. Memories, feelings, questions, all gone. She felt empty, and ripped apart.

Footsteps came from afar, and Korra turned around, noticing Bolin and Asami. Mako scurried up to his feet and ran to them, grabbing their arms, leaving her alone on the ground. "I'm glad to see you guys."

Asami looked down at Korra kneeling in the dirt, tears in her eyes, a broken expression on her face.

"Korra, are you alright?" Asami asked, moving over to help her up.

The avatar blinked. "He doesn't remember me." She replied, her voice tight.

"What do you mean? Bro, you know Korra. You've known her for over a year. She's our best friend, and the all-mighty Avatar."

Mako kept shaking his head, the blood draining from his face quickly. "No, no. I don't – I – ," Bolin caught him just as he slumped forward.

The girls raced over, and lifted his face up. "He's alive, just exhausted. We need to get him to a healer... I can't do it, I'm too weak at the moment." Korra said, the nervousness expanding in her like a balloon. She needed to find a way to fix this, to fix _him. _It was un-optional, she refused to let this pass by, she wouldn't loose someone so close to her so easily. She just hoped, that there truly was a way to fix it... or she didn't think she could survive living around someone she loved who knew her so well that didn't even know she existed anymore. It was too much to take.


	34. Wake Up Call

**Title:** _Wake Up call_  
**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words**: _813  
_**Song:** _Elastic Heart by Sia  
_**A/N:**_(I wrote this DURING book 3, so it's old)__ I saw a post on tumblr a while ago about how if Mako didn't surprise kiss Korra by the end of book 3 or 4 that someone would flip shit – so I wrote a thing for it!  
-_

He couldn't take it. He needed to see her. Everything in his body vibrated with adrenaline as he made his way down the hall, looking nonchalant to anyone who passed by. Stopping in front of her room door, he didn't even kock, just opened it and walked in – closing it tightly behind him.

"Mako?" korra said from her seated area on her bed. She sat up and stood up, patting down her hair. "What are you doing?"

Moving quickly, he reached out and grabbed the furs on her pelt, using them as a way to pull her as close as she could. Before she could make any complains, he pressed his mouth hard on hers, stopping anything she was about to say. His soft lips moved against hers, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth wider and made a small whimpering noise, her belly full of butterflies, her arms snaking up his chest to wrap behind his neck.

He pushed against her body and the back of her knees hit the mattress, making her fall down on the sheets with him. His hips pressed into hers and she wiggled under him – unsure of what to do.

She pulled back and tilted her head to the side. "Mako..." her voice was airy.

He kissed along her jaw and cheek, before pressing hot burning kisses down her neck. Korra couldn't help but moan, she had missed missed this, more than anything. She felt one of his hands curl around her waist and his fingers slid under the hem of her shirt, gently pushing it up and exposing her midriff.

She shivered from the cool air and pushed him back. "Mako? Stop." She had to talk to him, but she had to do it with a clear head. This was way too distracting. But it was hard to stop him when she liked it too much.

He pulled away instantly and sat up, his face completely flushed a bright red. He looked like he was in a daze. "Korra... I – "

"No, no. It's okay..."

"I don't know what came over me. I – I'm sorry."

She smiled, she had to admit that awkward, stammering Mako was one of her favourites. "It's okay," she pulled her shirt back down and fixed her hair. The silence dragged on and she couldn't help but look away from him – her eyes found the carpet, as did his.

"Mako..." She started, fiddling her thumbs in her – now bunched up – sheets. "Look, I – ,"

"No, let me speak," He said, cutting her off. She closed her mouth – thankful because she had no idea what she was going to say. Mako sighed. "It's been almost three months. I know that's not a long time, but I..." he stopped and his shoulders sagged.

Korra scooted closer to him, curious. "But you what?"

He looked into her big blue eyes and everything came tumbling out of him in a rush. "I miss you. I miss us. I miss everything we did together. I miss the closeness and the trust. I miss you, okay? I miss you. Everything about you. Your laugh, your eyes, your dirty clothes all over my apartment. I miss how you would always hog the bed, and how you'd burn breakfast," he was speaking so fast Korra could hardly keep up. "How you drooled all over my bed while you slept, your snoring, your stubbornness when it came to who used the bathroom first."

Korra chuckled slightly, remembering all the fits she threw at him because he wanted to shower, but she had to pee. Bad.

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, taking his fingers in her hand, gently holding them. "Are you trying to ask me something, Mako?" She felt his breath stumble from his chest, and a smile pulled at her mouth. She liked making him uncomfortable sometimes.

"Um..." He swallowed. "Yeah, uh, I..." he looked away from her, words now stuck in his throat. He was such an idiot.

Korra trailed slow kisses up his jaw to his cheek and squeezed his hand. "What?" she whispered in his ear wolfishly. "What do you want?"

He bit his lip, then turned his face to hers. They were inches apart and her eyes bore deep into him. He loved her. There was no denying it. "I want you. I want you back."

She smiled and slid her hand up and over his chest, her fingers pulling his jacket undone. She licked her lips, her eyes hazing over with unreleased desire. "Do you?" her voice was taunting.

He looked at her, noticing her change in emotion and something fired up in his core. "I do." he said, sliding his hand up her thigh. He felt her shiver.

Korra leaned closer, her mouth centimetres from his and closed her eyes. "Show me."


	35. Stitches

**Title:** _Stitches_  
**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words**: _746  
_**Song:** _Rise With Me by In This Moment  
_**A/N:** _Something random that just game to mu mind. Book 3, Mako got hurt from protecting Korra from the fight._

His breathing was shallow, but stable, his chest rising slowly. Cuts decorated his face and his skin was loss of colour, his hair messy. He laid soundly on the healing bed, sleeping, his eyelids flickering every once in a while. He was shirtless, but his body was covered in wrapped bandages, holding his wounds together.

Korra sat in the chair beside the bed, her body hunched over, elbows resting on her knees and chin in her hands. Silently watching him. It had been a rough fight... everything had happened too fast, winds moved at rapid paces, fire roared, water wove it's way all around, earth shattering and flying through the air. No one had any time to stop and think, they were just swarmed with the fight. Korra didn't know how it ended, she had been knocked out cold and only resurfaced to find it was over and that the villains had escaped.

_"__Mako and Bolin stayed behind," _Asami had told her when she woke up._ "I managed to get you into the village before your concussion got worse. The healers were able to help. You've been out for a few hours."_

The fight hadn't gone as planned, but that didn't matter at the moment; all Korra remembered thinking about was Mako, wondering and asking if he was alright, if he was injured at all.

_"__They're both okay," _Asami told her. _"They're being healed as we speak. Bolin has some cuts and bruises, nothing too serious. Mako... well, he's lucky to still be alive. He has some severe broken ribs, other broken bones, and a massive concussion. The healers weren't one hundred percent sure if he would make a full recovery of not. He;s just down the hall if you wanted to go check on him. Just move slowly, your head took a good hit."_

And now here she was, sitting by his bed, just watching. No longer sure of how long she'd been there for and not caring.

Reaching out, Korra gently scooped his bruised hand into hers, his skin was clammy. Her heart squeezed when she noticed how thin and fragile his fingers looked, not the typical strong, flawless hands she knew. She made smooth rotations on the back of his skin with her thumb, mostly trying to distract herself from what had happened and hoping on the inside that he might wake up from the contact.

Mako's fingers twitched slightly and Korra moved closer, squeezing his hand as she peered up to his face. Ever so slowly his eyes opened, revealing the soft amber. Korra hadn't remembered until that moment at how much she loved his eyes, how they could be anything – and how gentle they could become whenever he was around her. Not the brooding teenager she had first met, but something deeper, something more meaningful. Something special.

"Mako?" Korra said, standing up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" her free hand moved to his forehead to brush back some of his hair.

He groaned when he tried to move, his jaw clenching. "Been better," he squeezed his eyes closed and blinked. "What happened?" his voice was weak.

"You got hurt pretty bad. The healers didn't know if you'd recover from it. Try not to move, you've got some broken ribs." She said, pressing his shoulder down when he tried to shift. She sat down again, still cradling his hand in hers. She used them as a distraction from his eyes. "You saved my life." She couldn't see his face, but she knew him well enough to know he was staring at her, trying to read her expression.

"I just did what I thought was right."

Korra nodded, letting his hand go. She felt the cold seep into her palms, the warmth of Mako's fingers disappearing. Swallowing, she looked back into his eyes. "I'm really glad you're alright." His face was unreadable and suddenly she felt awkward and nervous. "I should probably go, you need to rest." She said before standing up.

"Korra...?"

"Yes?"

He swallowed thickly and took a few breaths before he replied. "I'm glad you're alright too."

She smiled. "Thanks to you."

He nodded and tried his best to smile without wincing.

"Get some sleep," Korra said, opening the room door. "We'll all be waiting for you whenever you're feeling better." She left without another word, and Mako watched silently from his bed. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was Korra's bright, healthy, and very much alive, smile.


	36. A Light In The Dark

**Title:** _A Light In The Dark  
_**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words: **_558  
_**A/N:** _Cute thing, post break-up, post book 2_

It was a long, dark and cold ride to the Fire Nation, the wind whipped around them as they flew. Tenzin sat up on Oogi's neck, controlling the bison as Bolin sat curled up by the front of the saddle, Asami on his right, looking over at vast clouds. Mako sat quietly to the side, his back leaning against the saddle, his arms crossed on his chest, scarf wrapped around his neck, his head hanging low.

Next to Mako, Korra laid down, her back turned to him, her head gently resting on her bent elbow. She wore her parka but yet her body still shivered from the breeze. She pulled her legs up and curled her face into her baggy pants, closing her eyes and trying to catch a bit of rest before they arrived. She had taken her hair bands out for a bit, allowing her hair to fall in waves over her shoulders, framing her face.

She laid still, but her mind buzzed wildly, constantly making her stir from her slumber. It has been about two weeks since Mako and her officially broke it off and she knows she, or he, will never fully be over it. The way his voice seemed weak whenever he spoke to her, how his eyes darted to look at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Her small attempts at trying to catch his attention with actions... how his face would always turn a bit red whenever she walked into the room.

But it was over.

It was official. They were no longer a couple, and her everything hurt. Her chest tightened and when she blinked, a single tear dripped down her dark cheek. She let it linger there instead of wiping it away, knowing her feelings were real, knowing she couldn't stand to be without him. Wiping the tear felt like wiping away her emotions.

Against her will, she sniffed and then stiffened, afraid someone heard her. A light shuffling sound came from behind her, then a hand connected to her should and his voice followed, making her close her eyes once more.

"Korra?" Mako's voice sounded so small. "Are you alright?"

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She curled more in on herself, her body shivering more from the cold and her held in feelings. He couldn't see her like this, not after two weeks of being so well held together.

Suddenly a warmness engulfed her and an arm snaked around her waist. Her body tensed and her breath caught in her throat, eyes darting open. Her mouth opened to speak but then she closed it, realizing just how much she missed this. Missed his warmth, his smell. They way his face fit perfectly by her neck, his small breaths tickling her skin.

Noticing she wasn't breathing, Korra exhaled, her body completely relaxing against his. His arm tightened and he softly leaned forward, his nose brushing up just behind her ear.

As if caught up in the moment, Korra's hand moved up and found his in the darkness, fingers frozen. They weaved together and lightly lit a small flame that only they could see and feel. The tiny heat slowly seeping up their fingers till they could feel it in their chests.

It was a promise.

A tiny promise that would be apart of them forever.


	37. Rekindled Awakening

**Title:** _Rekindled Awakening_  
**Pairing:** _Makorra_  
**Words:** _1,027_  
**Song:** _The entire "Fallen" album by Evanescence_  
**A/N - Prompt:** _"The thing about Korra dying and getting revived, I need it"_

She didn't see it. She wasn't prepared. At first she felt nothing and wondered if it had really happened or if it had missed. But moments later she fell forward, immense pain flooding through her chest and shaking her whole body with a sensation she had never felt before. She tried her best not to cry, trying to hold them in, trying to prove she was stronger.

But she couldn't.

The hot tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at her body.

Red.

Blood.

Blood was seeping from a wound in her chest and all she could do was stare. This wasn't happening. This wasn't the plan. The plan was for them to win, tro defeat the Red Lotus and bring back the Air Nation. Not this. Never this. She was the Avatar! She refused to give up.

Her hands slowly went numb and a could of dizziness rushed over her head, making it hard to focus. She didn't want to die – the idea of it terrified her and she gripped at her shirt frantically trying, but failing, to stop the bleeding.

She looked up, her mouth open and her skin paling. Already her vision was beginning to blur. Her head pounded with a headache but her eyes found their target – amber eyes out in the distance. She did her best to focus on them, to remember them before she didn't remember anything. Words tried to come but a tightness in her throat stopped them as her body weakened. Cold. She felt cold... all over.

The amber found her and the panic in them was clear.

"Korra!" Was the last thing she heard before her eyes rolled up and her body went limp – falling into the forever darkness.

* * *

Korra slowly came to, her eyes squeezing shut before peeking open. She was welcomed with a bright white light – the first thing coming to her mind was the Spirit World. But the more her vision returned, the more she realized that that wasn't the case. She was in a room, a small room with a wooden floor and pasty white painted walls. She laid on a futon bed, sheets wrapped around her body and tucked under her armpits, her arms laying over her stomach. She tried to move but gasped and pressed her hands to her chest, feeling the softness of her sleeping shift and the plushness of bandages underneath. Her arms and hands were the same, wrapped in white gauze. She couldn't remember what happened or how she got here. Nothing seemed to make any sense and she closed her eyes again, pressing her palm to her forehead and instantly feeling stitches.

Just then the door opened and a familiar face walked in. His hair was gelled the same and he wore his normal jacket. The only thing different was his gloves were gone, replaced with padded bandages. He had a small bruise on his cheek, but nothing too serious.

He met her eyes and he rushed to her bedside, grabbing her hand and sitting in the side chair, face full of worry. "Korra, spirits... you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Korra swallowed, her throat felt swollen. "What... what happened?"

Mako frowned slightly, his eyebrows pinched together like he was in pain. His eyes started glistening and Korra noticed he was beginning to cry.

"Hey...?" She moved her hand to his face, worried yet confused. "What's wrong?"

He pressed his lips to her knuckles and held them close. "What do you remember? Do you remember anything?"

"I – ," she liked her lips weakly, her chest aching every time she took a breath. "I don't remember much. I remember being in Ba Sing Se and..." she tried to search her memory.

"And?"

"Zaheer. Zaheer was there, the Red Lotus." Mako nodded gently. "We were fighting and I went into the Avatar State and – ," she was cut short by a shot of pain in her chest making her gasp and groan. Tears started in her eyes. She remembered the pain, the crippling agony when the shot had hit her, it was unbearable. Thoughts had flooded her mind and memories had flashed behind her eyes. She remembered thinking that it was the end. It felt like the end.

She pulled the top of her shirt down, revealing the bandages. "I – "

"You died, Korra," Mako said. She looked at him, eyes hollow and tired. "You were struck in the chest by an ice dagger from Ming Hua."

Korra swallowed and her gaze searched his.

"I watched you dir right in front of me. You collapsed before I made it to you," his face was in pain as more tears flowed down his cheeks. It made Korra's stomach hurt, filling her with sadness and guilt. "There was so much blood, a – and you weren't moving," he held her hand like a life line, squeezing so hard Korra almost winced. "I held you and called your name, but you didn't answer. You were limp and it was like watching my parents die all over again."

Korra pressed her hand to his face, wiping away some of the tears. She wanted to help him but didn't know how. "Mako – "

He cut her off. "You left me, Korra. You died and left me. Your heart had stopped beating."

"I know but hey, look at me," She tilted his chin up to her face and took his hand, pressing it over her heart. The steady thump echoed into his fingertips, the reality of everything was making his body shake.

"Do you feel that? It's there and it's alive," Korra said, trying to reassure him. "And so am I."

He didn't say anything just swallowed back more tears and tried to calm his breathing. She laced their fingers and gave his arm a gentle tug. "Come here."

Standing up, he got into the bed with her. She instantly snuggled into his side, her arms wrapping around him as best as they could, his hands running through her hair idly.

As she pressed her face softly into his neck, she closed her eyes and whispered. "I'll never leave you, Mako. Ever."


End file.
